Chaos at Hogwarts
by Tatl Tayl The Two Faeries
Summary: It;'s rating is for what is to come later. It's very strange. Me and my brother Damy go to Hogwarts. Numerous couling involved soon. Missy/Fred/George. Harry/Draco, Ron/Damy, Neville/Percy, and Hermoine/Ginny JUST READ!!IT'S FUNNY
1. Disclaimer

  
  
This is your normal brand disclaimer.  
  
This story features at least to some extent boys hooking up with boys.  
  
That means Harry or someone else's gonna be gay, you know.  
  
SO, if you cannot stand that, leave right now.  
  
Now for you, Warner Brothers and Scholastic.  
  
By writing this story, I am in no way saying that I own anything in the story that is copyright JK Rowling, such as Hogwarts, or any of the interesting characters she has created.  
  
I am, however, entitled to the rights of the *PLOT* and, as such, it cannot be reproduced without permission elsewhere.  
  
Now, I do not want to traumatize anyone, so, once again, if you are underage, (since this is a Romance, I'd say about 13 is the age) then turn back, okay???  
  
Now, go on and enjoy the story. You know you want to! (wink)  
  
-Damy 


	2. And in the beginning, all was Chaos, jus...

Hiya I am Ruka-chan,one of the two faeries. This story is  
going to be weird neigther Damy nor I own Harry Potter cause   
otherwise all the characters would be gay. Well, I think  
I'll just let you read. There will be Harry/Darco slash eventually.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chaos   
  
Harry sighed, the sorting ceremony was finally over.  
He wanted to eat and he could tell everyone else did too. The twins  
were quietly plotting while Ron was chatting with Neville and Hermoine  
was reading.  
Dumbledore stood up,"I have an exciting anouncement, we have  
two new tranfer students from a school in America,"He gestured to a  
boy and a girl, the girl was about five foot seven with short spiked  
blond hair and blue eyes and glasses. The boy next to her (Damy, I made  
you a punk!*smiles*)had bright green hair cut along his jaw. He and  
the girl were whispering. Dumbledore continued,"They are fifth year(I   
think that they'd be 15?)and both have been sorted into Gryffindor.."  
Dumbledore was cut off as the girl stepped on the boy's foot  
and yelled loudly while beating him on the head with a book,"They CAN'T  
BE GAY!THEY ARE TOO...."She trailed off and looked at everyone looking   
at her, she waved,"I'm Missy, this is Damy!"  
"As I was saying,"Dumbledore said softly trying to hide a smile,  
"I hope you will all make them feel welcome."He motioned them to sit at  
the Gryffindor table.  
Harry watched in shock as the girl dragged the boy to the table,  
there she let go of him and ran to Fred and George. She hugged them both  
hard,and whispered just loud enough for that side of the table to hear,  
"You two are sexy, can I marry you?....Damy!let go!"She yelled as he began  
to pull her away.  
"Missy, you don't need twins, they'd try to kill you after the first  
day I know I have, and while we're here no tricks."  
"But....but Damy,"She said eyes filled with mischief and tears from  
being told no.  
"No buts, no sit,"He pushed her down and sat next to her.  
"But Damy....twins..."She sighed.  
"Hi I'm Harry,"Harry said softly and they went around with introductions.  
When they got to Fred and George the food was there, and everyone began eating.  
Harry found Damy and Missy very interesting,Ron, him, and Damy had gotten  
into a Quiditch descussion. Or rather tried to, because Missy was trying to put  
makeup on Damy much to the twins enjoyment. Then she whimpered.  
"Missy what is it?"Hermoine asked.  
"I'm bored,(just so you know this is exactly how I act)  
"Then talk"Ron said impatiently.  
"O.k,"Missy smiled,"Draco Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter!!"  
The whole table froze.  
"HA!"Fred announced,"I KNEW IT!"  
"Malfoy?"Ron asked in disgust,"Why would you say that?It's gross!"  
"It's true!I know cause I had a dream and my dreams,"Damy'shand clamped   
down over her mouth.  
"Oh, just don't say things like that,"Hermoine said softly.  
Damy took his hand off her mouth, and she sighed,"I don't like being   
ignored!"  
"Well, we can't ignore you! You are annoying,"Lavender Brown hissed.  
To everyone's surprise Damy suddenly looked nervously at Missy and pulled   
her into a hug as she started crying. Fred and Gearge went over to her and hugged   
her trying to cheer her up. Damy let go of her and glared at Lavender. He turned to   
Harry and Ron,"She's really sensitive. That's why she is always with me, I'm like  
a brother figure and it makes her feel better."  
"That's all right,"Hermoine watched Missy giggle with the twins.  
"Are her dreams often true,"Harry asked, then blushed as his friends stared  
at him like he belonged in St. Mungo's.  
"Well,"Damy smiled softly,"90% of the time she's right, why?"  
"Just uh....so I can tease him."Harry said and blushed at his friends skeptical  
gazes.  
"Well,"Neville spoke up,"She is sure getting along with Fred and George!"  
Everyone looked to where the twins were showing her how to magically launch peas  
at the Slytherins.  
"I think she is going to end up worshiping those two, she lives for tricks and she's  
taken a liking to them,"Damy said.  
"Well,"Ron said,"back to Quiditch. Do you play?"  
"No way, I'm horrible..."  
"You can say that again,"Missy giggled from her spot in between Fred and George.  
The rest of dinner was pretty tame, until it came time to leave the room.  
Missy skipped around the group,"I have a secret!I have a secret!"  
"Can you get her to be quiet?"Ron asked softly.  
Damy smiled,"Missy there's Dra!"  
Then to everyone's surprise she stopped and ran towards Draco Malfoy screaming,  
"DRA!!"  
And even more to their surprise he picked her up and swung her round. Then when  
he put her down she hugged Vincent and Greg. The other Slytherins were glaring at her.  
"What the HELLS going on,"Ron asked, angry.  
"DOn't be mad, she's known them since birth(Don't ask how)and they've always been  
good friends. I hope it won't change because of their fathers."Damy said sadly, then smiled   
as Missy ran over. They came upon the picture of the fat lady and Missy giggled.  
"Fuzzlebuckets,"Harry said the password.  
"How long untill we have to go to sleep?"Missy asked as they entered the common room.  
"About three hours,"Hermoine said.  
"You get to mee Fuzzbutt then!I'll be right back,"With that she raced up the stairs to  
her room.  
"Fuzzbutt?"George asked Damy.  
"You'll see,"Damy smiled wryly. At that moment Missy ran back downstairs toting the bigest  
Tarantuala they'd ever seen, Ron's face went white.  
"This is Fuzzbutt, she is the nicest Spider ever,"She held it out for all to see and Ron  
backed up. The twins made baby noises to it. Harry sighed and laughed at Ron's face.  
"Aww, Ickle Ronnikins is afraid of Fuzzbutt,"Fred giggled and took the spider over to Ron,  
who tried to squash it.  
"Hey,"Missy yelled and took it back,"You're going to tramatize her!"She cuddled Fizzbutt closer.  
Everyone sat down and began talking about everything.THey talked untill it was time to go to   
bed. Missy hugged everyone before they went their seperate directions. 


	3. Vampires, Sasquatches and John Travolta,...

A/N: It's me, Damy, the other Fairy. I hope you like this chapter! I worked so hard on it. Enjoy! Also, I do not own Harry Potter or Grease, although if I did, there would be a lot more slash involved.  
  
Laters,  
Damy , AKA Tayl the 2nd Fairy.  
***************************************************************************************************  
Strapped in a chair. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. His head loolled around on his shoulders, and he saw only darkness outside of the 3 foot radius illuminated by the weak torch overhead. He was still groggy from whatever it was that knocked him out. It had to be pretty powerful to knock out a vampire. He sniffed the air experimentally, and lifted his head. He was immediately backhanded by a hand that was as soft as duck down, and as forceful as a rhino. He was stunned. Then, another hand held his mouth open, and its mate forced garlic down his throat. He gagged and swallowed convulsively. He started sweating and shaking, and his stomach started burbling.   
  
"You don't feel very good, do you?" The owner of the hands said, in a tone of mock sympathy.  
  
He could only gag more, as he felt the garlic seep through his veins like molten lava.   
  
"The garlic adds a little spice to... Things..."  
  
He paled even more than he was already. His tormentor stepped into his view.   
  
"I do hope you remember me." It was hypothetical.  
  
The vampire saw a man that was incredibly short. Then, he did a double take. It was a child, a boy of about 13. He had shockingly crimson red hair, and he was grinning. He snapped his fingers, and the rest of the lights came on. The vampire saw that he was in a kitchen. Witha large pan in front of him, on a rangetop. He tried to move his hands, but burned them black immediately. Smoke hissed from the burns. The Vampire looked down, and saw that his hands were encompassed in a surrounding figurine of crosses, laced with silver, and sharpened on the end. The one on top had a reservoir filled with Holy Water, and if it was disturbed, Holy Water would drip down. The young boy smiled.  
  
"I do hope you like my contraption. Bartollucci."  
  
The vampire snorted in disgust, and he started getting weak from the garlic.  
  
"It's... You... The Destore boy... Something told me I should have dealt with you."  
  
"What did? God? He has abandoned you long ago, my friend."  
  
Destore walked up to the chair where Bartollucci was held. He stroked his face, and then, he said simply,  
  
"Thank you for showing me my destiny in life. A Vampire Slayer."  
  
One quick kiss, a kiss of death. The boy walked to the knife stand and grabbed the largest, sharpest one. It had an odd gleam about it. The boy walked over to the vampire, and smiled.  
  
"You made me watch my mother and father being devoured by you. And... that was a lot worse than what I'm fixing to do to you."  
  
He snapped his fingers, and his dog ran up, a great, black dog, that's fur was ebony, with one eye of crimson, and one of gold.  
  
"Seraph... We are about to eat."  
  
The vampire felt the garlic poisoning him terribly. With knife in hand, the boy sliced a clean section of shin, and carried to the pan. Bartollucci moaned. The smoke from the frying flesh-  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh My God!"  
  
Ron shut the book in a hurry, and handed it back to me. He had started to turn a nasty shade of green.  
  
"Are you OK?" I said, hoping to make him feel a little bit better. It was, after all, an enchanted notebook. I had an old teacher set it up for him in America. Whatever you read acted out on the notebook while you read it, and you could speed it up or slow it down.  
  
"I'm... Disgusted. That was great. And just how did you get the Vampire to look like Snape?"  
  
"I have my ways." I said mysteriously, a coy grin spreading on my face.  
  
We both chuckled, until it hit us that we were in the Potions dungeon. Everyone had apparently been intent on what was in the notebook, and so was Snape.  
  
"Well? Does the Vampire survive?"  
  
Ron and I both blanched at the same time. Missy let out a disgusted sigh, and Harry chuckled. Hermione was trying to stifle a giggle. Just then, by the Grace of God, Ron's potion erupted, and sprayed him and Hermione with a foul potion. It was yellow green, and smelt bad. They immediately burst into gray green boils throughout their skin and screamed bloody murder. Snape cursed heavily and dragged them both out by their ears.   
  
"Class. I am the only one with the ability at this school to develop the antidote. I shall leave these two in here for the time being to go into my backroom and develop it. Noone moves. Noone."  
  
Missy scooched over to me and let out a shrill giggle.  
  
"What is it, girl?"  
  
"What does that look like???"  
  
"Boils. Pain. Mess."  
  
"No, silly. Those are Lingearn Musaic boils!!!" She hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anti-Music Boils!"  
  
"Oh My God... But... Snape said to sit down and shut up!"  
  
"If we don't act as soon as possible... They'll be tone deaf their whole lives! What would happen if you went tone deaf?"  
  
"I see..." I said, thinking about all happy moments I shared with music.  
  
"Let's do it... How about showing them some good old fashioned American music?" I said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The One I Want!!!"  
  
"Oh My God... That's perfect."  
  
We discussed the rest as fast as possible. Then, we started.  
  
I ran to talk to Harry and Neville. Missy ran to the other side of the room, and talked to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. They nodded in understandment. They all waved their wands, and beams of light hit the center of the room. They talked to their friends, and they all extinguished every single light in the room. Harry and Neville pushed some tables into the middle of the room, and Missy and I got up on the table. She pointed her wand at me, and I ripped off my cloak, and threw it into the classroom, revealing a muscle T-Shirt and leather pants. Pansy Parkinson caught it and screamed like a raving fan. I pointed my wand at Missy, and her robes turned into a drop dead gorgeous leather suit. We both waved at Dean and Seamus, and they started picking at air guitars, which produced real music. We had a real beat going.  
  
"I got chiiiills, they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power you're supplying  
It's Electrifying!" Missy sang.  
  
She started crawling towards me.  
  
"You better shape up, cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true" I finished.  
  
I put my foot down, and brought her up with it. I grabbed her hand, and we did a kind of boogie thing.  
  
"You're the one that I want ho ho ho honey  
You're the one that I want ho ho ho honey  
You're the one that I want ho ho ho honey  
The one that I need oh yes indeed" We both sang.  
  
I pushed her away, and sprinted onto Harry's desk. He ran over to Dra's table and sat down right next to him.  
  
"If you feel the wave affection  
You're to shy to convey  
Meditate in my direction  
Feel your way" I said, like a dare.  
  
Then, we all heard a loud, SHHPOP noise, and all the boils on both Ron and Hermione's body had disappeared. They all were cheering, and Ron ran over to me and gave me a big hug. Snape burst out of the backroom, and started clapping.  
  
"Well, well, well. Finally some competent students. Not many people know of the antidote that's not a potion. I would have done that, but... I had a bad case of the Lingearn Musaic boils myself, and there was no cure for it. I became completely tone deaf. I can't carry a tune in a wheel barrow."  
  
Everyone had snickered at this, and Snape just realized what he had said. He actually turned red, and glared at us. Ron started shaking.   
  
"Miss Brummet! You have detention with Filch tonight. Filthy child."  
  
I got really angry, and could feel the heat from my body coming off in waves. Ron had started shaking again.  
  
"You! Mr. Cardoza! You and your boyfriend," He said, glaring at Ron and I. I started burning up in fury.  
  
"-have detention tonight in my Potion room."  
  
That was it. Missy had started crying. Draco was looking pissed, and so was Ron. Harry and Hermione were scowling at Snape. Ron started quivering in fury and anger. I could see steam coming from his head. I finally broke. I do have a short temper.  
  
"LISTEN YOU! FIRST, YOU GIVE OUT THE WRONG DIRECTIONS FOR A POTION, AND WHEN IT ERUPTS, YOU BLAME ME! THEN, AFTER MISSY AND I FIX YOUR BLUNDER, YOU GIVE US A DETENTION! NOW, YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF BEING GAY! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU CAN SHOVE THIS-" I said, brandishing my middle finger. "UP YOUR-"  
  
"DETENTION, FOR 2 WEEKS! YOU AND WEASLEY!"  
  
Everyone in the room had shouted in anger at once, and it echoed off each other. He finally took a pair of earmuffs and slid them on.  
  
"And, 50 points from Gryffindor. Each."  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"So, how do you know Missy, Draco?"  
  
"Does it really matter, Potter?" Draco hissed, drawling lazily.  
  
"Yes. I want to know how a scum bag like you can have a nice girl like that for a friend."  
  
"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think."  
  
Harry just stared at Draco in a thoughtful silence.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
That night in the common room, noone was in too good of a mood. Missy was messing around with Fred and George, showing them a few tricks of her own. Ron and I weren't looking forward to our detentions.  
  
"Well, " he said, trying to reassure me, "Nothing can be worse than polishing trophies using pure elbow grease, and vomiting slugs all over it, and having to clean it over and over."  
  
"Oh." It didn't help very much.  
  
We were interrupted by a large squeal.  
  
"NO WAY! ME TOO!" Missy said, excitement dripping from her voice.  
  
I sighed and looked at her. She looked at me, and ran over.  
  
"Guess what?" she said, excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fred and George have detention with Filch tonight, too!" she said, giggling.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron looked at me, and leaned over as she ran off.  
  
"She doesn't have a thing for them, does she?"  
  
"Yeah. She does. She's got this thing about twins. It makes me sick sometimes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We were silent for a time. Suddenly, Ron screamed, and jumped up.  
  
"Sp-Sp... Spedy, Spedee, Spedoo, Spe-Spe- Spidey!"  
  
I grabbed Fuzzbutt, and cooed to him.  
  
"He's a MidWestern American Tarantula, and he hails from Arizona. He wouldn't harm a fly. Maybe a bird, but not a fly."  
  
I held him out to Ron and he tentatively petted its back. Fuzzbutt clicked his pinchers together in a loving fashion. Ron jumped, and Fuzzbutt shot a big wad of webbing on his hand. Ron screamed, and ran off.  
  
"Bad Fuzzbutt!" I said, and I lightly whipped him.  
  
"Missy, your spider got free!"  
  
"Oh, man. Where did Ron go?"  
  
"Fuzzbutt told him 'Hi' and he ran. I think he's an Arachnophobic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She grabbed him, and shoved him into a small, dark corner. She waved her wand, and a piece of parchment stuck to it that said something about large spiders.   
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Finally, it was time for detention. Ron crept out of the dorm, and tentatively looked around the corner. When he saw no trace of any spiders whatsoever, he sighed relief and went down the steps. I chuckled at him. Missy and Fred and George separated from us at the painting of the fat lady. We walked to Snape's room in silence. Finally, we reached his room. He glowered at us.  
  
"While your performance this morning was most admirable, I still need work done. There's two big barrels of frogs in my cupboard. They need to be gutted. Every single one. And then, put the vital organs in your jars."  
  
30 minutes later, Ron and I had guts so thick underneath our fingernails that I was almost sick. Ron and I were in the midst of a conversation.  
  
"So, where did you go to school?"  
  
"In a Native American school. They have powerful magic. We were divided into 2 schools. Middle School, which was the first 3 years, and then, High School, which is the last 4."  
  
"Oh. Hey, what's your wand made out of?"  
  
"Oak, 10 inches, and it has a hair from a Sasquatch."  
  
"Sasquatch?"  
  
"Bigfoot."  
  
We had continued in this vein for some time until finally, we had over two hundred frog carcasses in the barrels, their entrails in a neat little row of jars. I waved my wand at Ron's hands and mine, and uttered a few words.  
  
"Anionic Colourantes"  
  
The frog entrails disappeared, and Ron looked at me strange.  
  
"That's the beauty of American Indian magic. It's adaptable." I gave him a wry smile, and we bounded up the stairs past Peeves.  
  
"Well, well, well. Two lovers taking a midnight stroll, eh? Weasely and His Dame-Ee!"  
  
I screeched to a halt. I turned around, murder in my eyes. People had said that too many times today. Peeves fell off his perch on a suit of armor. He looked freaked. I decided to toy with him. I pointed my wand at him, and uttered,  
  
"Peskipiksi, Poltergonum!"  
  
A flash of brilliant light came out of my wand, and wrapped itself like a snake around his mouth. He tried to pull it off, and I said another spell.  
  
"Ibuprofen Poltergonum!"  
  
Another flash of white, and it slapped him, and held his arms against the wall. He was stuck, ghost or not.  
  
"Now, for the coup de grace." And I smiled, wide.  
  
"Abra Cadabra!"  
  
BOOM! A loud flash was heard, and Peeves was trapped in a box of pure white. He was strapped to the back of it, and I reached in and pantsed him.   
  
"Help me, Ron. Banishing spell as hard as you can."  
  
We both pointed our wand at the box, and uttered the same thing. Peeves' box shot like a rocket, and hit the wall and ricocheted, never gaining speed, or losing it. Ron looked at me amazed.  
  
"That, dear Ron, is how you rid yourself of a Poltergeist. He'll bounce around like that till a teacher stops him, and then, he'll be so embarassed, that he won't show his nasty face."  
  
We walked a little bit more, and then he stopped me.  
  
"Is the idea of what he said so bad to you?"  
  
"No, it's just..." I couldn't find the words. I felt bad.  
  
I turned and walked away. Ron stared at me.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
How did you like? Hmm? Good. I loved writing this. Bye-Bye! Next chapter will be from Missy! 


	4. Bathrooms, Sludge, and Oversized Overstu...

Hi!I'm Tatl the first faerie!This is my chapter. As you know, neither Harry Potter  
or any of his hot friends belong to meor Damy, if htey did, they'd all be gay(In the most   
literal sence of the word)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bathrooms, Sludge, and Oversized Overstuffed Big chairs  
  
  
I smiled, even though I was crawling on a gross, sludge covered bathroom floor,  
cleaning it with a toothbrush, I smiled. It was worth it, Fred and George were only about  
a foot away from me talking non-stop about everything under the sun. I giggles again.I know  
Damy thinks I have an unnatural obsession with twins, but that wasn't it, something about   
the two boys drew me to them, I couldn't place my finger on it.  
"Missy!!"Fred waved his hand in front of my face.  
"The aliens got to her, she'll never be the same again,"George mock-sobbed.  
"The only aliens around here are you two,"I said giggling.  
"Oh, fair maiden, thy words are like a sword in my heart,"Fred said dramatically,  
and he and George dropped to the floor.  
"Ew, you guys are rolling around in the nasty sludge!"I shuddered,"So what are you   
in here for?"  
"Oh, we super glued Colin Creevey's nostrils shut.."George smiled  
"It was his fault, he let us...."Fred grinned and continued,"If by letting us would   
mean we did it in his sleep."  
We all burst out laughing. When we had calmed down, but still grinning like maniacs,  
George asked,"What you'd do?"  
"Well, you see, we were in potions and Snape gave Ron and Hermoine the wrong potion  
and they ended up with Lingearn Musaic Boils, or anti-music. So Snape was taking them to the  
backroom to fix them, Damy and I got up on the tables and performed a little of our own American  
music and cured Ickle Ronnikins and Hermoine. Well, it ended up with Snape pretty much telling   
everyone he couldn't carry a tune in a wheel barrow. I'm sure why he gave us detention....."  
"He's jealous."George said smiling  
"Was that really you?We were walking by and heard people singing!"Fred said excitedly.  
"It was us, OH!!!I know why Ronnikins and Damy got detentiont!Snape said something about  
Ron being Damy's boyfriend,"I ignored the knowing looks the twins gave each other,"Then Damy   
flipped him off and told him, pretty much to....well, you get the point!"I grinned.  
"So tell us a little about yourself"George and Fred said together  
"Um....I'm 15....I am from America.I love playing practical jokes on people! I have a   
touch of wild magic, Druidic magoc, if you will. I have dreams about things and they come true,  
and I see things that other people can't see"  
"Explain,"Fred asked quizically.  
"well...I know what people feel in their hearts. Take you two for example.People see you  
two as two seperate people, but in heart and spirit you are one person, but even then you still  
need another half. You are missing your soulmate,"I stopped, what if I'd gone too far, would they   
hate me? But thay just stared at me.  
"Continue,"Fred said,ever so softly.  
"I know things about nature, things no one else knows, I'm one with the earth....and I feel  
stupid for telling you this. Because now you are going to think I'm weird like everyone else in the   
world."I felt tears begin to sting my eyes, but convered them up by going back to scrubbing the floor.  
We worked the rest of the time in silence untill Filch came in and dismissed us early in the morning.  
We stumbled back into the common room and just kinda collapsed together on a big overstuffed  
chair in front of the fire. My body was craddled in George's lap while my head was in Fred's, we all  
three drifted off to sleep listening to each other breathing.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and smiled, Fred and George were both holding me. I turned and looked  
up at George who smiled,"Rise and shine sleepyhead,"He ruffled my hair.  
"Where is everyone?"I asked, the common room was completely deserted.  
"Breakfast, and we should be going too,Oy Fred!"He smacked Fred in the head.  
Fred half asleep, shoved me,I grabbed onto George to keep myself from falling, but all three of  
us ended up on the floor. Fred landed on me, but he just lay there, I wanted to eat I was starving. His  
shoulder was right by my mouth, so..I bit down.  
"OUCH!!!!!!YOU BIT ME!!!!"Fred jumped up and turned and pouted at me.I smiled.  
"You were laying on me and I'm hungry!Get dressed and meet me here so we can go eat!"I ordered them,  
I hid a grin as I waslked off to my room.  
What should I wear purple robes or my green robes? I finally decided on purple.I ran down to meet George   
and Fred.  
**  
"Did you see them all asleep in that big oversized overstuffed chair this morning?"Damy said with a chuckle.  
"It was very disturbing,"Rom said, and was instantly hit by Harry and Hermoine.  
"I think it's cute,"Hermoine said with a sigh,"They deserve each other, all three of them."  
"Deserve what?"I just came in on the conversation and didn't know they had been talking about me. I sat down  
and Fred and George instanly sat down next to me on either side.  
"How was detention with Filch?"Harry asked.  
I smiled at Damy and he grinned, knowing what would happen.I stood up on my chair and Damy was suddenly playing  
a keyboard.I began singing.  
"At first I was afraid I was petrified, thinking how would I ever live without you by my side.But then I spent so  
many nights thinking how you did me wrong that I grew strong AND I LEARNED HOW TO GET ALONG! But now you're back from outer-  
space, I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. I knew I should've changed that lock,I Should've   
thrown away the key. If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me. Oh NO not I!I WILL SURVIVe....."  
I stopped as I tripped and fell off my chair, I sat up and grinned,"We survived!"  
"No kidding"Ron said dryly.  
"Ickle Ronikins is jealous that he doesn't have a pretty voice like Missy,"Fred said.  
"DOn't call him that,"Damy said hotly.  
I stared at him, and then I saw it, he was in love with Ron, I stared at him, before smiling.  
"Missy why are you smiling like that?"Harry asked nervously.  
I just grinned at Damy, who looked suddenly sick and clamped his hand over my mouth.I tried to tell them anyway.  
"Dmngfyd lkfjs rmmbf"I said, even thought I knew it was helpless, they couldn't understand me. I bit his hand, he  
let go and yelled. I jumped into my spot between the twins and grinned.  
Soon we were all giggling, we had some tricks up our sleeves, we would get them together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Hate and Love

Hermione goggled at me as I vanished the keyboard.   
  
"How on Earth did you do that?"  
  
"Hmm? The banishment spell? It's really simple, you just-"  
  
"NO!!" she screamed.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"How did you use that electric keyboard?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How did you use the keyboard? Hogwarts' powerful magical field blocks all electricity."  
  
"Oh, that. I had to find a way to bypass the magical torrent of certain freeflowing energies, and then manipulate those certain forces in order to create my own unidirectonal current of magical energy, thereby creating a certain io-magnetic flux of sorts, that blocks out any sort of free energy such as those from a freefloating or partially formed enchantment, charm, or transmogrification."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Oh. I wonder why I never thought of that!"  
  
"I worked it out back home... I mean... Back... In America, because it helps to have a Gameboy in your History of magic classes. Our teacher was dead on his feet, and twice as boring. He reminds me of Professor Binns here."  
  
I looked around, and saw that the only person at the table's face besides me and 'Mione that was not confused was Missy. She hit me.  
  
"Ouch, what was that for?"  
  
"Nobody else knows what you just said."  
  
I looked around, then recollected myself.  
  
"Okay, all I had to do was grab some spare energy from all the magic floating around, and then place a shield charm over your object, and augment-"  
  
"DAMIEN!"   
  
I blanched. She only used my full name when she was angry.  
  
"Umm, what's the word? Help me, Hermione! Umm... Come on, oh, yeah. Strengthen it with the spare energy. It reflects- no, bounces all the magic off, and creates a field of perfectly normal... space."  
  
"OOHHH!" the whole table said at once.   
  
"Also, you could, more difficult though it may be, feed the magical power of a charm in the positive side, into a certain electronic item, and then, it would push the electricity out, and it would run on charms."  
  
Everyone understood this one a bit better. I sighed in relief. Suddenly, I remembered a certain sporting event that usually happened on Saturdays.  
  
"Umm... Guys... Quidditch."   
  
Everyone jumped. Harry picked up his last pieces of toast, and ran out the door. Fred and George hugged Missy and vamoosed. I jumped up and ran. I wanted to see how good these guys were. I screeched to a halt right at the end of the table.  
  
"Hey, Ron, come on!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He got up and ran to join me. Missy sipped the rest of her pumpkin juice and finished off her toast while we patiently waited for her.  
  
"Hurry up, girl!"  
  
She looked at me confused. Then, realization dawned on her face.  
  
"OOHHH! You want me to come with you!"  
  
"Well duh!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She bid a polite goodbye to Hermione and Ginny, who were talking rapidly about nothing. Hmm. I ran past the rest of the table with the other two and I noticed Neville reading a letter that made him smile. A brown owl was standing next to him.   
  
"That looks like Hermes!" Ron said.  
  
"I don't think so. Probably his grandmother's owl."  
  
I thought his grandmother was mean. At least, that's what I thought. Hmm. I pushed it out of my mind and we ran out of the Great hall. All of a sudden, a blur of light whizzed past, and I heard a mumbling. I remembered what I had done the night before.  
  
"ACCIO PEEVES!"  
  
The blur of light zoomed towards me, and I caught it.   
  
"All righty, guys, look what I have here!"  
  
Peeves was completely crimson, and was very dizzy from the way he kept moving. I smiled at Missy. Ron smiled.  
  
"This is what happens when Poltergeists cross me."  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Ron, did you know that in America the ghosts have a warning posted all over not to cross him?"  
  
"No... I'm not surprised, though. It seemed like he had experience."  
  
"Well, I do. And thank you for noticing." I was still a little bit nervous about our discussion last night. I think he was too.  
  
"Okay, now, I want everyone to see him. Help me. I'm gonna do an enormously slow banishment spell. Missy, concentrate."  
  
She started rubbing her temples. I pointed my wand at Peeves, and said a banishing spell. He floated into the Great Hall, and we all heard Filch cracking up. Everyone gasped and started a loud, raucous laughter that echoed. Ron, Missy and I ran to the Quidditch field. When we got there, Harry and Fred and George were all blushing and walking slowly towards us.  
  
"What's wrong??" I asked.  
  
"It's the first week, and ole Woody is holding Quidditch tryouts. So, no practice." Fred quipped, blushing.  
  
"And, today is our Hogsmeade day." George added.  
  
"Good. I want to talk with Dra. I haven't had time to for a while!" Missy said, surprising everyone.  
  
We all went back to the common room to get ready. Missy finished early and ran. She was probably running to get Draco. I slipped on a pair of dark green silk slacks as I heard Ron yell loudly.  
  
"SOMEONE!"  
  
I ran.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I found this," he said, brandishing a small feather, "In 'Fuzzbutts' Web. And, a note that's a reply from Mom that I sent with Pig."  
  
"Uh-Oh."  
  
That, 'Maybe a bird, but not a fly' comment was coming back to bite me in the rear. All of a sudden, we were interrupted by a loud crack noise. A small egg fell out of the web, and smacked on the ground. It burst open, and a weird creature crawled out. A small owl about the size of a tennis ball flew out from the webs, and nipped the baby creature affectionately. Fuzzbutt crawled out, and came over and squeezed Pigwidgeon with 2 arms in a hug. It came over and did the same thing to the the baby. It started cradling it. Ron gasped. Hermione and Ginny walked up, looking flushed, and they started at the sight of the creature.   
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It looks like the spider and the owl had a... baby..." Hermione finished.  
  
It certainly had. It had feathers all over, and it was about the size of a baseball. It had about 4 eyes, and A beak. It had 4 wings, and 4 large talons. Ron and I exchanged glances. It made a cute chirrup noise, like a bird, and then, it flapped a few wings. It hovered a little bit, but then, it passed out from exhaustion. This was definitely something to talk to Missy about. Silk dripped out of its beak like drool.  
  
"Ron... What are you gonna name it?"  
  
"Me???" he asked, in deep surprise. "It's not mine. Let Missy name him!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
We finally made it to Hogsmeade. Missy briefly ran to me and asked me to meet her in the Three Broomsticks.   
  
"Sure, I guess. Want me to bring the gang?"  
  
"Yeah. We need to get them to at least get along, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
So, I dragged everyone into the building. Missy waved me over with one hand hidden from Draco. I pulled Harry, Ron, and Hermione over and sat them down. Harry sputtered and complained loudly. Ron gave scowling looks at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hermione hmmphed. They, however, did sit down. Missy and I were gonna have to force a conversation between them. All this squabbling was ridiculous.  
  
"So, what's up with you all?" Missy asked, fake pleasantness dripping from every single note in her voice.  
  
"Well, Ron's owl and your spider had a bit of an accident." I said, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Oh Lord! Fuzzbutt didn't..."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then what did he do?"  
  
"Now, there's a baby... er... Spowl."  
  
"A... Spowl?"  
  
"Spowl. Part-Spider, Part-Owl."  
  
"Hmm. Well, Ron, do you want him?" She seemed extremely nonplussed about the whole thing. I had a feeling that Fuzzbutt got around.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well, I don't exactly want him!" Missy said. She looked at me, and lightly nodded her head in Draco's direction.  
  
I picked up on this.   
  
"Do you have an owl, Draco?"  
  
"Yes." He said, smugly. "His name is... Erm..."  
  
"Isn't it Tweety?" Vincent added helpfully.  
  
Greg, Draco, Missy and I all hit him.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione burst into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco snarled, leaning over the table. His face was right across from Harry's.  
  
Ron could barely stop laughing to tell him.   
  
"I mean, come on... hahah, Big, bad Draco Malfoy, hahaha, with an owl, Hahaha, named, hahaha, Tweety!" And he burst into laughter again.  
  
"Shut up, you limey bold faced excuse for a pure blood prat! Your mother looks like she swallowed a bog old tub of Skele-Gro!"  
  
Missy looked shocked. I was, too. It's not like Ron didn't deserve it, but... I had never heard Draco come so close to cussing before. He was obviously holding back because we were here. Harry snarled as he leaned across the table, face right in front of Draco's.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say about him?"  
  
Draco reiterated his last phrase, only adding a few... flavorful adjectives. This was not how I wanted the conversation to go. Harry snarled something nasty in return. Everytime any one of them said something, their faces went closer and closer together. I started when I heard his voice. I had never heard him so close to cussing, either. Not hard, though. I had only known him for about a week. Then, Draco uttered something about Harry's mother. Harry's eyes widened, and he retorted in the same fashion. Draco viciously spat a string of insults out. They both started to argue at the same time. Meanwhiles, Ron, Hermione, Greg, and Vincent all were staring at the battle of words. Everyone in the tavern was staring now. Madam Rosmerta's cup of Meade was overflowing. Their noses were touching now. I was fixing to pull out my wand and stop them, when they were interrupted by a loud clunk from Missy. We all stared over at her. Her eyes were glowing funny, and she was staring into space. Her cup of Butterbeer fell over, slowly spilling.  
  
"Hate is powerful.  
Hate  
Starts to create  
A bond  
Deeper than a pond.  
Love is powerful.  
Love  
Comes from above.  
It comes from below.  
Sometimes figured out fast, Sometimes slow.  
Powerful bonds,  
Broken by none.  
Except the victims,  
On their own whims.  
Master your feelings,  
Then comes the dealings.  
Love or hate?  
Hate or love?  
Which is which?  
Can you switch?  
That's for you,  
To,  
Decide.  
Don't let your feelings slide."  
  
She chanted it all, then, her head slipped and smashed against the table. She slipped out of her seat. Everyone was shocked silent. It was eerily silent. I thought she was playing Finally, I took the reins.  
  
"She's just messing around. Come on, Missy. While a very good poem, that was in no way a real prediction."  
  
Normally, by now she would have been giggling. I was beginning to get worried. I crouched underneath the table, and looked at her. Blood was seeping out of a wound on her head. She smashed it open.  
  
"I NEED HELP!!!"  
  
I pulled her out and had Ron, Draco, Harry and I carry her to the bar.   
  
"Rosmerta!" I snapped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ice. Now. Vincent, Greg, go get someone from school. Now. Ron, go with them, please. Harry, Draco, I need your help. We need to get something to stop the wounds."  
  
Draco rushed over, and Harry snatched some of his own robes and tried to rip them off.  
  
"Here, let me help."  
  
He reached for his wand and performed a severing charm. It ripped off immediately, and they both grabbed it and put it on her forehead. Rosmerta finally had the ice.   
  
"Thank you. Now, does anyone have tape?"  
  
Hermione rushed up. She gave me a thing of tape.  
  
"I keep a roll in handy."  
  
I wrapped the tape around the piece of robes and around her head. I placed the ice over the wound.  
  
"That's all we can do. At least until Vincent and Greg get back."  
  
We were all grim and silent. Then, we saw Madame Pomfrey run up with Dumbledore in tow. She was pale. Ron and Draco's gang were behind them. They looked worried. Dumbledore looked at me gravely.   
  
"Damien. We need to talk. Harry, Draco, and the rest of you. You will return to your common rooms in a matter of an hour. I would like to question you after I'm through with him. Go and finish up your shopping quickly."   
  
And, without another word, he swept noiselessly out the door of the tavern. I followed silently. When we reached a large stone gargoyle, he said something that sounded like M&M's. It sprang to life and jumped out of the way, but not before bowing. He went into his office, and I followed. I noticed a very large, sick looking bird on a stoop. I cringed. I hate it when animals got sick. And, Dumbledore hadn't even done anything about it. My opinion of him had dropped greatly in the last few minutes.  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything about that bird? Like a healing spell, or anything? He looks real bad." I let all my anger seep into my voice. Dumbledore noticed.  
  
"Fawkes will be okay. But, we are not here to discuss my bird, Damien. Since I have not had the- erm, pleasure of having you two for the past 4 years, I need to get to know you better. As well as Missy."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" I said, anger definitely clear.  
  
"Certainly not."  
  
"Then don't call me 'Damien.' That's Missy's angry name for me. Call me Damy."  
  
"Alright. First off, I need to know something. Was it you who did that to Peeves?"  
  
"Yes. He deserved it. He-" Dumbledore cut me off.  
  
"I don't need to know. I just want to know how you know those advanced spells."  
  
"AP classes. Also known as Honor Classes."  
  
"I see. He did, indeed deserve it. He's been around since I was in school, and that, was a long time ago." He said, winking. My mood lightened a bit. "What other 'abilities' do you posess?"  
  
"Well, I can talk to animals."  
  
"You mean, Snakes?"  
  
"Absolutely not. I said animals, and I meant it. Snakes are one of the worst animals to talk to. All they do is sneak, connive, and be fickle. They're really not conversationalists after all."  
  
"And, how do you suppose you've come by that ability?"  
  
"It's really hard to pinpoint, but, I believe my mother's mother was sired by a demon. He was nice, though. He came to my birthday party last year. He brought me my own baby Cerberus!"  
  
"That would explain the temper, then. And, what happened to the dog?"  
  
"He was a miniature pinscher Cerberus. He's only about 3 feet tall. He's still in America, guarding my house. Mom and Dad had to put up so many anti-flame charms it's not even funny..."  
  
"Would you be willing to demonstrate those powers of yours, Damy?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Fawkes is looking a bit under the weather. He hasn't burst into flame in a while, and-"  
  
"What do you mean? You want me to make that poor bird burst into flame? No way!"  
  
"He's a phoenix."  
  
"Oh." I could feel a blush coming to my face.  
  
I walked over to the bird and he looked at me very sicklike.  
  
"Alright, you. You are not looking good at all. Dumbledore here says you need to burst into flame. Please, for me, probably the only human that you can understand. Please?"  
  
Fawkes just looked at me. Dumbledore frowned at me.  
  
"Erm, was I supposed to be able to understand that?"  
  
"Yes. I had a teacher help me develop it last year so everyone can understand what I'm saying. Makes things simpler."  
  
I still had the feeling he thought I was lying. I had to do something drastic. I bent down and whispered into his ear. He straightened up immediately, and looked at Dumbledore. I mimed to Dumbledore to rub his stomach and look at the bird. He did. Fawkes looked back at me, and then did a gulp.   
  
"Fine, fine. I'm just lazy, is all. Don't worry about me. Hold on a minute, okay? It takes a little bit. Just... don't do anything drastic, please."   
  
Fawkes looked like he was going to burst. He held his breath, and I stepped back. He kept holding it, until he turned blue. Then, I felt heat rushing from him. He burst into flame, and a little chick stepped out from the ashes.   
  
"Thanks! I feel a lot better!" He squeaked.  
  
I went and sat back down. Dumbledore looked at me amazed.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I just told him that we were in the mood for some fried Phoenix, and that if he didn't burst into flame, we'd make him. On a stove." I said, smiling.  
  
"Very good. Now, is there anything else about you I should know?"  
  
"Not really, except that the hair is real, my great grandfather the demon is the father of Tom Riddle's mother, and that... Never mind."  
  
"Are you sure??"  
  
"Positive. We are not going to talk about it."  
  
"If you don't want to, we don't have to. But, the hair is real?"  
  
"Yup. Side effect of being a spawn of evil!" I said, winking. He chuckled.  
  
"Now, can we talk about Missy?"  
  
"Sure. Like?"  
  
"She seems a bit strange. What can you tell me about her?"  
  
"Her family descends from Selkies. I'm not too familiar with that, since she told me about it in passing, after my great grandfather came last year. He freaked her out so bad it wasn't funny. I mean, come on. He pops up in a big old ball of flame, right next to her, and then chuckles. He has a raspy voice, man. But, I digress."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
***************************************************************************************************  
***One Year Earlier***  
  
"So, Damy, what's next? You have so many cool things. Man, my presents are never these neat!" Missy said, pouting.   
  
"And?" I said, a bit put out.  
  
"I'm just saying, jeez. No need to give a big stink."  
  
"Well, I wish you'd stop it, because you know I'm gonna share with you what all I have. I always do!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" She said, her mood brightening considerably.  
  
"Do we have peanut butter?" she said.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
Just then, Mom came over to me and stood in front of us, fidgeting. I could tell she wasn't wanting to say anything, and she was worried about telling me. But, she seemed a bit excited, too, like she was going to see her grandpa.  
  
"Umm... Damy, honey, there's something I need to tell you. Your great-grandfather is coming, and there's something I need to tell you about him."  
  
"Yes?" I had guessed right. Hmm.  
  
"Well, he's... How do I say this? He's..."  
  
"Old?" I said, throwing in suggestions.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that's not what I was gonna say... He's not exactly a wizard, though, and-"  
  
She was cut off by a loud sound, kind of like a ball of flame going off. She had this gleam in her eye, pure happiness.  
  
"GRANDPA!" She screamed, and rushed between me and Missy. She hugged someone tight. I could hear a raspy voice chuckle. It didn't sound too friendly. Missy and I turned around slowly. What we saw freaked us both out. It was a large man, about 7 feet tall, and he had jet black hair with the ends on fire. He had flames in his eyes. He smiled a wide, healthy grin, that flashed white. He was wearing a blood red tuxedo, with a black undershirt, that had a small fire-flower for a flower over his lapel. His shoes were polished black, and he had on a pair of cufflinks that blazed. His skin was extremely pale. Missy ran behind me. I cowered in place.  
  
"Don't be scared. It's just me, Damy! Your great-grandpa!" he said, smiling. His teeth were very large and pointy. It did not reassure me.  
  
"You know, you were named after me!"  
  
"Wow." I said, unenthused.  
  
"Yup. Damien. You're a Leo, ain't you, son?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, here's your present. Where's the cake, Jocelyn? I'm hungry."  
  
He handed me a long box that barked 3 times at once. I eyed it warily.  
  
"Well, Open it up, Damy!" Missy said impatiently.  
  
"Fine."  
  
I ripped it open by the back, and I saw a little dog's behind in the light. I set the box down, and I looked deeper inside. I saw one pair of eyes that flashed red. Then, I saw another pair of eyes at the same time, that flashed green. Then, I saw a third pair that flashed blue. I petted the... dog... And then, it turned around, and licked my hand. All three at once. Missy giggled silly like, and I smiled at Grandpa. he smiled back, then went to get some cake.  
  
Missy ran up to him.  
  
"Hold on a minute, okay?  
  
"Okay..."  
  
She placed her hands on his chest, and then she stared at him.  
  
"WOW! A nice demon!"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
***Back in the Present***  
  
"Well, " Dumbledore asked, "Does she have any... abilities?"  
  
"Her dreams. She can tell the future about 90% of the time. It's really quite accurate. But, today... At the tavern... I think it was a side effect from all the anger she has built up. From why we left our school."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Tell me what all happened, please."  
  
I told him. He nooded, and then explained to me.  
  
"Yes, that seems right. That corresponds with what they had to say. Well, is she different in any other ways?"  
  
"She is extremely empathic. She can pick up on a person's intentions like that." I said, snapping my fingers.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well then, you're dismissed."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And, I ran to see Missy.  
  



	6. Sprits and descussions.

Hiya!Ok this is Tatl the 1st faerie. This is my chapter! I think  
it's o.k. Oh, don't mind the typos, I don't have spell-check on the  
program I'm typing this on, and considering I have 6 brothers..3 of  
which are here and are always kicking me off the comp I won't have   
time to read it and correct EVERY little thing. I don't own HP.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I stopped and looked around, I was standing in the middle of  
Stonehenge. A strange mist was all around it was quite dark. A glimpse  
of movement caught my eye, I turned and saw a woman. She was strange,   
but I was mystically drawn to her. She had thick curly black hair that  
fell to her waist, her eyes were the colour of the sea after a storm.  
She was clad in a simple white dress....I knew her......  
"Yes, you know me,"her voice was soft and airy. I knew in that   
moment who she was.  
"m....Mother?"My heart all but stopped, my mother?!  
She nodded,"I need to tell you of a few things. Please I know   
what I will tell you will be strange but you must beleive it for your   
own good and happiness as well as others."  
I nodded still in shock at meeting the woman who gave me life,  
but whom also I had never met.  
"The day you were born, I wanted despereatly to keep you.You were  
a beautiful child and I loved you more than anything. A week after you  
were born our home was attacked. We knew it would happen, you see when  
I went to Hogwarts I developed a close group of friends. My best friend was   
named Lily Evans who married James Potter..."  
"Voldermort?"I interupted her, she smiled sadly. Suddenly, she faded   
out and back in almost like a light,"Daughter, you are waking and I need to   
make this fast. Voldermort is about to strike again. You and your friends  
must work together, no matter what and defeat him for good. You must wake  
now my child, I love you."As she began fading away I thought I heard her   
voice whispering,"Fred and George are you as you are them."  
**  
I winced and opened my eyes, bad idea it hurt like hell.  
"Fuck,"I whispered, closing my eyes again.  
"No, we haven't yet,"Said a gentle but teasing voice at my side. I '  
knew that voice...it sounded a lot like..my eyes flew open.  
"FRED?" I stared at him and realized I was in the infirmary. Almost  
insatnly I was being hugged by two very happy red heads. I couldn't help but  
smile, then Damy walked in.  
"You've been out for a while. You went into a prophesyeing mode. What  
happened?"  
Instanly, my dream and the warning came back to me,"Damy, go get Hermoine,  
Harry,and Draco, Now!"I ordered,and much to my surprise he left the room.  
I slowly lay back down and much to my enjoyment and surpirse Fred and George   
lay down on either side of me.  
  
When everyone was in my room about 10 minutes later.I took a deep breath.  
"I talked to me mother.."I said softly, only Damy knew why that was so strange  
but I knew George and Fred senced it, as they each tightened their grip on me.  
"So?"Ron asked.  
"My mother was killed by Voldermort,"Everyone flinched and understanding came  
into their eyes, but more confusion followed that like a burst.  
"What did she say?"Draco asked, between his glares at Harry /man/I thought/I  
really need to get those two together/  
"Maybe I should just tell you everything,"I sat up, and everyone else in the  
room grinned when the twins didn't loosen their hold on me.  
"I am Scottish, my clan was originally decedned from Selkies. My mother came   
to Hogwarts from the Highlands, but because of our ancestry, she held a different kind  
of magic. This made her an outcast, but she was befriended by a group we'll call the   
'marauders'"I giggled at the wide eyed expressions before continuing,"My mother had stong  
magical capabilities, ranging up there with her friends Lily Evans and James Potter. After  
graduation my mother married a scottish wizard named Conner. They had me a year later. For  
a while everything was alright, but then my parents recieved word that Lily and James were  
killed they became worried, you see after Voldermort killed them, he decided that he didn't  
want any chances of my parents avenging their death, so he killed them. My mother had hidden  
me in the back field, I was found three days later by a visiting couple from America, they  
decided to keep me instead of making me stay with muggles. So I moved to America, well after  
enrolling in school I began to discover I had powers unlike the others, I can see the heart and  
its desires, I can talk with all animals,and so on."  
"What does all this have to do with now?"Harry asked softly.  
"She told me that Voldermort is going to strike and togther we need to fight him."I said  
very simply. Everyone stared at me. Then Ms. Pomfrey came in and ran them all out. Fred and George  
each kissed my cheek before leaving.I smiled and sank back down to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry it's so short. By the way Selkie's are spirits of the sea. Once a year  
they take human form(normally they are in seal form)if a human watches the   
transformation and take the skin then the selkie has to do their bidding. But  
when the sekie finds their skin again neither chains of steal nor chains of love   
can keep them from the sea. 


	7. Weasels, Demons, Dragons, Lions, Selkies...

A/N: FanFiction.net is gettin' a bit uppity lately, don't ya think? NEWays, I'm here to write the next chapter of the round robin, 'Chaos at Hogwarts.' Maybe we should change the name, because people think it's just some stupid shit. looks around at all the skeptical eyes This is not cliched, okay? still sees the skeptical eyes It's not, though! I'm related to Voldemort! still sees the skeptical eyes Oh, Bloody Hell, I give up. throws hands in the air in disgust START CHAPTER!!!  
  
Damy  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6, Chaos at Hogwarts:   
Weasels, Demons, Dragons, Lions, Selkies, Gemini's, and Mirrors.  
AKA, In which Harry and Draco talk for once, and Ron and Damy have a fight.  
  
As Madame Pomfrey shooed all of us out except the twins and Missy, she and they mouthed, 'Meeting.' I nodded, before Pomfrey knocked me in the back, sending me out of the infirmary.  
  
"I'll go tell Dumbledore about the dream!" Hermione said shrilly, as she ran.  
  
" 'Mione... Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore will know where it is."  
  
She stopped, and waved in response.   
Harry and Draco stared hatefully at one another in the hallway. I was walking towards the room, with Ron and I noticed them, in another battle of words.  
  
"Yeah? Well, your mother's a bloody carcass, you concussion causing calamity!"  
  
I stopped in my tracks. Ron bumped into me from behind, and fell and hit his head on the floor.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I... think..."  
  
"Just let me shut these two up, and I'll be back to helping you."  
  
"Fine..." he said, obviously dazed.  
  
I walked over to them and stepped between them.   
  
"Well, you caused it, you stupid prat!"  
  
"Shut up, you stinking git!"  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
They both stopped and looked at me.   
  
"As I was saying, you two have every right to congratulate one another. If it hadn't been for your fight, we probably wouldn't have known about Voldemort's attack."  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other skeptically.  
  
"At least try to shake hands."  
  
They reluctantly looked at each other's hands, and then, they shook. I could have swore I heard ice melting somewhere.  
  
"Now," I said, looking determined. I hadn't wanted to do this without Missy, and I felt bad. "You two have some sort of animosity going on between you two. What the bloody hell has it come from?"  
  
They both started at once.  
  
"Draco first."  
  
"Thank you. Madam Malkin's, Harry. Remember? I offered you friendship, and you flat turned it down."  
  
"That was after I saw how you treated poor people."  
  
I made a grunting sound.  
  
"Why the hell do you have toi treat people the way you do, Draco?"  
  
"It's... expected. I suppose..." he said, grumbling a little bit.  
  
"And Harry, why do you hate Draco back?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's because... Well, he's mean to me, and I.... It's expected."  
  
"Hmm. That's what I thought. You know, last year when my great-grandfather made my party, he taught me quite a few good lessons. One of them is not to hold up to expectations. Never do that, he said. I'm a demon, and people suppose I'm evil, when, you know from experience, that I'm a pretty nice guy. That's what he said. And then, he winked at me."  
  
Draco was still staring at me without any surprise on his face. Harry's jaw had dropped in awe.  
  
"You're not a cod. Close your mouth."  
  
He did, but with visible reluctance.   
  
"His... name..."  
  
"Beelzebub." I said, with a straight face.  
  
Harry goggled at me.  
  
"It's called a joke. It's actually, Damien Scorpius Riddle."  
  
Harry made a choking noise.  
  
"Now, either you two work this out on your own, or I will personally hex both of you into a hand holding charm!!!" I snarled.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"Now, you two stay there and hold a decent converstaion while I get Ron."  
  
I ran back and picked up Ron, and we all limped back to the parting hallway before the common rooms.  
  
"I know a place where we can dance the whole night away..."  
  
And then, Ron slapped me. Hard.   
  
"Ouch. I s'pose I deserved that. I know a place where we can discuss this whole thing. Hermione should be warning Dumbledore about now, and I should think the twins are getting Missy. She wouldn't want to miss this."  
  
I went swiftly into the bathroom, and stared at every single stall. There seemed to be a ghost in one of them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Damy."  
  
"Oh." She seemed dissapointed. And, without further ado, she floated back to her toilet.  
  
We patiently waited for everyone. Harry and Draco filed in, followed by the twins and Missy. Hermione and Dumbledore came last.  
  
"Are we missing anyone?"  
  
Everyone looked around. Nope, everyone accounted for.  
  
"Good. Does anyone want to open this?"  
  
Harry and I were the only ones who could do it besides Missy, and I didn't think Missy was in the mood. Anyways, I had heard you have to have the blood of Slytherin in you. I was distantly related to Riddle, and Riddle was a direct descendant of Slytherin. Harry shook his head vigorously. I guess it was me.  
  
I walked up to it, nervous. I had been down there to furnish it many times, but I didn't want to look like a fool. Sometmes it had refused to open.  
  
I tapped it hesitantly.  
  
"Umm, can you please open?"  
  
It stayed still. I looked at everyone. The twins and Missy were shaking with silent laughter. I was getting paranoid.  
  
"Open, please." A little sterner.  
  
"Open, now." I was getting angry.  
  
"Please? Pretty please?" I was pissed. Everyone was giggling now.  
  
"GODDAMMIT! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY OPEN THE FUCK UP!" I didn't notice it, but my hair burst into flame right then. I saw Harry out of the corner of my eye flinch.  
  
The snake widened, and so did the pipe. I bowed at everyone who was staring at me like I was a crazy ass. Then, that ghost whispered in my ear.  
  
"Your hair's on fire."  
  
I looked up, and ran my hands through it. Indeed. Firey.  
  
"Why didn't anyone say anything?"  
  
Dumbledore looked like he was about to laugh.  
  
I grumbled and went to another sink, and wet my hair. I had enough of this. I started spiking it, when I heard them sliding down it.  
  
After they all went, I slid down into the newly made room.  
  
"How do you all like it?"  
  
Everyone nodded in approval. It was warm and cozy, and had torches everywhere, illuminating the chamber. There was a large mirror I had found in the bathroom, and I decided to put it down here. There were tons of cushions, and there was a large table in the middle. Everyone grabbed a seat. I sat down next to Ron, and Harry, surprisingly, sat down next to Draco. But that was probably because of Hermione on the other side. Missy was sandwiched between the twins, and Dumbledore sat next to me.  
  
"I call to order the first meeting of the second generation of Marauders!" Dumbledore said, eerily merry for some reason.  
  
Everyone here-hered, and he went on.  
  
"Each of you are somehow related to destroying Voldemort. For different reasons, of course. Damy's is because he is a disgrace to the Riddle name. Missy's is because he killed her parents. Draco's is because his father has been damaged by Voldemort. Ron's is because Voldemort's supporter, Wormtail, one of the original Marauders, posed as his rat for his entire life. Fred and George's is because Missy needs their help. Harry's is, of course, to avenge his parents. And Hermione's is because Voldemort is after Muggles."  
  
Everyone seemed to agree with him.  
  
"And, or so I've been told, Missy's mother had appeared to her in a dream. This dream corresponds with what I myself have seen. I believe you all."  
  
Hermione snorted. Ron suddenly jumped in.  
  
"You have always been trusting. But... I can trust Malfoy... And I can trust Missy. But... I can't trust Damien."  
  
The shock on my face was showing to everyone. I looked over at him, and saw that he was livid with strange feelings.  
  
"We don't know anything about him. We do know he's got Demon blood in him. And, that he's obviously Slytherin material. No offense Malfoy. And, he's related to "You-Know-Who himself. So, maybe I can trust you if you tell us why you transfer from America all of a sudden, conveniently while your good old cousin is about to wreak havoc. Why you get so upset about people calling you gay. Things like that."  
  
I was shocked. My temper, and my hair, I guess, had turned someone I cared deeply about into an enemy of sorts. Shit. They wanted my life story.  
  
"Fine. Missy, if I break down, help me out."  
  
And then, I cleared my throat.   
  
"America is where I was born. In Tulsa, Oklahoma, to be precise. I was adopted, because my parents couldn't afford me right then. Their Ministry of Magic had shut down because of the war over here, and wizards were out of jobs. I went to a nice home for a while, until my parents came and picked me up again. We moved to Indiana, and that's where I met Missy, who, I had found out, had been adopted, too. We became fast friends, and we had a bond going on. My parents had noticed that both Missy and I would do, things, around the house, and then, they realized that we were wizards, too. We went to Magic school. Then, in my High Magic School, I met this guy... His name was Kevin Jackson. We became such good friends, and then, one day..." I lowered my head, slowly. I wanted to hide that I had been crying.  
  
"Kevin asked Damy out. They started going out." Missy said, patting my back.  
  
"He was so nice, and everything. Then, one day... He took me out to see a movie. It was... Oh, yeah... American Beauty. Then, he took me back to his apartment, and he... he..." I trailed off in tears.  
  
"He tried to get Damy to have sex with him. Damy refused. Then, Kevin raped him, and spread it through the whole school he was gay. That's why we left. I needed Damy, and he needed me, and noone at school liked him anymore. Noone. The bruises and everything testified to that. He has a scar on his back to prove how far Homophobia in the U.S. had gone."  
  
Ron's mouth was open. Hermione was wiping tears from her eyes. Harry was still staring at me.  
  
"And, that's my story. If you'll excuse me, I have to go... I'll just be taking a nap. Keep discussing, please. I'll use some cushions."  
  
I scooted back in the chair, and got up. I walked by the mirror, and I saw something strange in it. I stopped midtrack, and looked at it. I saw Ron behind me. I turned around, and saw that Ron was still at the table. I shook it out of my head, and went to lay down.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone hit Ron at once, with the exception of Dumbledore. He just looked down his nose at Ron.  
  
"It seems you know a good deal greater about Damy now, eh?"  
  
Ron blushed. Bad. From embarassment, from anger, from fear. He looked past the mirror, and saw Damy sleeping. He looked so sad, and so innocent. Missy took this moment to talk to Dumbledore. He snorted surprisedly, and leaned over to talk to Ron.  
  
"Young man, go look in that mirror."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
And he trudged off towards the mirror. He looked in it, and he saw Damy resting his chin on his shoulder, leaning on him. Damy looked so content and peaceful, and Ron looked so happy. Then, they kissed, shocking Ron. Ron looked over to where Damy slept, and saw that he hadn't moved. He walked back to Dumbledore.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"I saw Damy leaning on my shoulder, and he looked so happy and content. Why?"  
  
"That's the mirror of Erised, dear Ron. It shows your heart's desire." 


	8. Mistakes, Showers, and a Sleepover

Hi!!New chapter from me!Tatl the first faerie!I was thinking today, do   
you think Mrs. Rowling ever gets on the internet and reads the fanfiction  
about her books. Cause I know if I wrote a book I'd like to read fanfiction  
about it!Well,I don't own HP or any of the Hot people in it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mistakes, Showers, and a sleep over  
  
Sighing I tucked the towel closer to my body and made my  
way through the deserted hallway to the bathroom. My mind was on the  
events that happened earlier that day.   
After Damy and Ron fought and Damy reveiled his secret,   
Dumbledore had told us that we were to hang low untill we got more word  
of what Voldermort was up too. Then he had dismissed us.  
I'm not really sure who's idea it was to have a slumber party in   
the Gryffindor common room, but we'd agreed. Everyone else was getting   
ready for the party but I still felt gross after the whole detention thing so  
I decided to take a shower and then join the party.  
I pushed the door open and stopped cold. I had been so wrapped  
up in my thoughts I had walked into the wrong bathroom.Now here I was  
staring at a very naked Fred washing a very naked George. I knew it was kinda  
perverted, but they were beautiful. Then it struck me, they looked exactly alike,  
but somehow I could just tell them apart. Watching them it was mezmerizing,  
I could tell they were just one person. One person who fate had split up, and I  
was falling for them both. I shook my head, I can't love them, I'm a freak.  
That's when they noticed me, I turned and headed back out the door.  
My towel pulled down a bit and I realized it was caught. Tears began welling up  
in my eyes as I thought about the taunts of my old school. I yanked at the bloody  
thing but it wouldn't come off, with a growl I pulled......and went tumbling out the  
door into a weird boy with a camera, I mumbled an opology and turned and ran  
back to Gryffindor tower, I ran through the common room without a word and into  
my room.  
I felt so helpless, I slowly pulled on my clothes. A Sweetwater All-stars  
Jersey and a pair of huge jeans. I looked out the window and saw it was beginning  
to storm, a crack of thunder rang out. I closed my eyes and couldn't stop the sobs  
from escaping my lips.  
**  
Damy was worried anyone could tell.  
"Do you think that she's o.k?"Draco asked.  
"What happened?"Hermione asked.  
"I don't know...."A loud crack of thunder cut Damy off,"But she's afraid of   
storms."  
Damy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean all sat in the   
common room. They had been playing truth or dare when Missy had ran through the room   
in only a towel.  
"If someone did......"Ron was cut off as George's voice came from outside the  
Gryffindor entrance.  
"Just give me the BLOODY PHOTO YOU FREAK!"His voice was venhemace.  
Everyone exchanged looks before running into the hallway, where Fred was holding  
a terrified Colin Creevey while George ripped up a photo.  
"If you ever do anything like that to HER AGAIN WE'LL KILL YOU!"Fred hissed and  
dropped him.Colin ran into Gryffindor and to his room.(I don't remember if he's in G so bear with  
me cause I don't feel like lookin it up)  
"What's going on?"Harry asked.  
"Does this have to do with Missy?"Damy asked.  
The twins nodded and everyone followed them back into the common room.  
"You see,"Fred began,"Missy accidently stumbled into the wrong bathroom.."  
"While Fred and I were showering, she was embaraced and turned to leave,"  
"But,"Fred cut him off,"her towel got caught on the door and when she yanked  
it off she fell out of the door."  
"Onto that little pervert who took her picture when her towel slipped off,"George  
finished sourly.Then looked at the others,"She's really upset."  
Draco and Damy glanced at each other and the color drained from their faces.  
"Oh no...."Draco whispered as he and Damy tore up the stairs.  
"Normally it would have been funny, but not with Missy,"Fred said to the others  
softly.  
"She's had a hard life,"George added. They all sat down and waited.  
Five minutes later Draco and Damy came back downstairs, Draco was carrying Missy.  
He sat her down but instantly she looked at the twins,"Do you hate me?"She asked  
through tears.  
In response they both swept her into hugs and pulled her into their laps.  
"Of course not,"George said softly and kissed her cheek.  
"Why would you think that?"Fred asked kissing her other cheek.  
She sighed, deciding the truth was the best answer,"At my last school I had a friend,  
and she would always dare me to do things........"Missy stopped as tears began rolling down her face.  
Damy sighed and continued,"one day she dared Missy to spy on the boys in the locker room  
taking showers. Missy did."  
"She spread rumors that I was a sick pervert, a vouyeur.But.......I didn't....I mean....I'M NOT!"  
Missy burried her head in George's shirt.  
"People began doing horrible things to her, like spitting on her in the halls and things, she lost  
the few friends she had because of it."Damy said wipeing his own tears away.  
"Oh,Missy, we don't hate you,"Fred said rubbing her back gently.  
"And we even got the picture and ripped it up,"George said even softer.  
Hermione sighed, the sight before them was beautiful and she knew, even if they didn't that  
they had true love.  
"You like the Sweetwater All-Stars?"Ron asked,"The Chudley Canons are better!"  
"NO WAY!"Damy smiled,"The Fitchburg Finches are better than all of.......Hermione where did you  
get that chocolate?"Damy said suddenly changing the subject.  
"My room why?"Hermione said,"Why?"  
Missy grinned evily, Damy noticed this, he also noticed Neville about to eat a piece.  
"Neville don't eat that!!!"But it was too late.Neville looked nervous then slightly green.  
"I think that was Missy's special chocolate,"Damy whispered while everyone looked at the wicked  
gleam in Missy's eyes, then back to Neville, who began breaking out in huge purple polka dots.  
"IT WORKED!!!!!"Missyjumped out of the twins embrace and skipped around.  
Poor Neville was staring at his Polka dotted arm in horrible shock,"When will it go away,"he asked softly.  
"Sometime tomorrow,"Damy said then glared at Missy who was laughing hard while Neville walked off muttering  
about going to bed.  
"Missy, WHAT have I told you about leaving your 'special' chocolates around?"Damy mock-scolded.  
"Not to leave them in your room?"Missy then began giggling along with the twins. Then Damy launched at her and  
she jumped off the floor and into Draco's arms,"SAVE ME!"  
"No way, he'll kill ME"Draco dropped her playfully.Damy chased her, but stopped when he saw Ron looking at him.  
"Damy, can I talk to you,"Ron asked softly.  
"Sure,lets go to our room."  
"Hey,"Missy said suddenly,"Weren't Seamus and Dean here too?"  
"Oh, they're probably off snogging,"Hermione said as she watched Damy and Ron walk off.  
"So Missy how did you get to know Malfoy?"Harry asked, as he sat next to Draco, much to Missy's  
enjoyment.  
"Well...it all happened like this.."Missy said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The end! 


	9. An announcement

A/N: I have voices in my head. they're nice. Kain and Leon. And, they're my muses! This chapter's gonna be a lot better than the first one.  
  
smiles sweetly at them. Leon and Kain sweatdrop.  
****************************************************************************  
Chapter 8  
  
Damy's POV  
  
"Damy, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
We started to the room and sat down to talk while Harry, Draco, and Missy all sat down.  
  
"So, how did you meet Draco, Missy?"  
  
"Well, it all started..." She said, leading them into a big discussion.  
  
Well, back to Ron and I. When we got upsatiars, he sat on my bed, and I sat across from him. He just kind of stared at me. I stared back.  
  
"Didn't you need to say something?"  
  
"Well, yeah... It's just... I'm... sorry about earlier. I just get suspicious, you know? Tom Riddle almost killed my little sister. And... Yeah."  
  
"Yeah. So, you thought that I might be as bad as him? Do I judge you on your family? Not that there's anything wrong with them, as I can see they're perfectly alright. But, your older brother, Percy. From what I've heard, he's a bookworm. DO I make you out to be a bookworm? No. I make you out to be the only Ron Weasely I know, you. You, Ron Weasely, the most special person besides Missy in my li- Oops."  
  
He was silent. His brow was knitting furiously. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't dare. FInally, he spoke.  
  
"Damy. When you looked at that mirror in the Chamber of Secrets, what did you see?"  
  
"I saw you. And me. You were behind me, and when I turned, I didn't see you. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"First, let me tell you what I saw in the mirror."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I saw us, too. I mean to say, you were looking all happy and everything, and... You were leaning on my shoulder. Your head was leaning on my shoulder, I mean to say, and... Well, after a bit of this, my head went towards yours, and yours lifted towards mine, and, well, erm... We kind of, well, how would I put this? I mean... Well... WekissedDamy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"WekissedDamy."  
  
"Say that slower, I'm not catching you."  
  
"Maybe it would be better if I demonstrated."  
  
"Demonstrated what?"  
  
"This."  
  
With that he got up and stood in front of me and put on a mystical air.  
  
"Do you want to know what desire is, Damy? Whenever you want something so bad it will make you the happiest man on earth? That's what the mirror shows, Damy. It shows your desires, your needs. Your happiness vested in one desire! It's all about desire, dear boy! Dear friend! And, what I saw in the mirror was this!" he said, livid.   
  
And with that, he kneeled next to me and put his hand on my chin, and brought it up to meet his lips, and we kissed, a passionate, entire body-humming feeling. Love. Pure and uncensored. Ewan McGregor was right. Love sweeps you off your feet. I heard a ssmall click somewhere, but I think it was my heart buckling its seatbelt so that it wouldn't leap out of my throat.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Neville ran up to his room and started laughing, and heartilly. He never ever in his life had so much fun, polka dots or not. He pulled out his quill and a piece of parchment came zooming from across the room into his outstretched fingers.  
  
*****Letter*****  
  
Dear Percy,  
  
How are things at the Ministry? Hope all is well. Everything here is perfectly all right and okay! Except for the fact that my skin is now Polka-dotted. Yes, I checked in the bathroom. They even extend to there! I ate some Polka-Choc. I'm giggling right now. Just wanted to write and say Hi, you know. Relieve some tense pressure off my baby. What have you been working on lately? Anything interesting? I suppose not. All well. Well, I'll let you get back to work now, okay? Write back soon.  
  
Love,  
Neville LongBottom.  
You know which part is long on MY bottom half! (winks)  
  
*****End Letter*****  
  
Neville rolled up the piece of parchment and called out to Hermes. Meanwhiles, he had his bedspread folding itself, using his wand. Percy's owl flew to Neville, and Neville tied the letter on. He then layed back down in bed and banished the pen against the opposite wall with a casual wave of his wand. He was interupted by a loud gasp from Hermione.  
  
"Did you just banish that quill all the way across the room, Neville? ANd did you make that bed with your wand???"  
  
"No... Er, i mean to... No."  
  
"Neville. I do not enjoy being lied to."  
  
"I said I didn't do it, didn't I? I can't even properly suumon something. Give me a break, Hermione. You must have been seeing things."  
  
Hermione was not amused. Summoning up every last ounce of Minerva McGonangall she had learned, she towered over Neville. He looked up at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come off it, Hermione. Watch, I can't even summon that quill, that I accidentaly smacked with my wand, that soared across the room."  
  
He waved his wand, albeit a little clumsily, and the quill came zooming over to him. Hermione scowled.  
  
"Well, geez. It was just so light, you know. Nothing that's heavy. I can't do those."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
She held up a book, and walked over to the far corner of the room. She placed it there.  
  
"Hogwarts: A History. Try it, Neville."  
  
Neville paled, and waved his wand. It zoomed over and smacked him in the forehead.  
  
"DAMMIT!" he hissed, clutching the now imprinted 'Hogwarts' brand new brand of clothes? on his forehead.  
  
"Maybe it's the polka-dots Hermione, I mean, come on."  
  
"I don't believe so."  
  
"Fine? You want to know the truth, Hermione? My parents... They were tortured by Voldemort's supporters, until they went crazy. They don't even recognize me, Hermione!" he hissed, staring at her. She started paling. "You have to understand that they were Aurors. Magical police, I guess. They were extremely talented at magic. Which, in the end, got them nothing but an empty noggin. That's why I play dumb, Hermione, and I'm only good with plants. They never come after the one with plants, Hermione. Never."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, and she turned and walked slowly towards the door. When she reached it, she turned around in it, and stared at him.  
  
"Neville. Your parents were brave, and loyal, and kind, and used their powers for the good of all mankind. Think about it, Neeville. Are you going to help? or just play dumb?"  
  
Neville pondered her words as she stormed out.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"You know, I have a sudden mental image of you naked, riding a broomstick. Rawr."  
  
Ron just stared at me, and then, I started laughing. He started giggling, too. We heard chuckles coming from a bed on the opposite side of the room.   
  
"Seamus? Dean?"  
  
A blonde head, and a black head poked out from the covers.  
  
"Yes!" they both said at once.  
  
"Just wanted to know where you were."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They resumed underneath the covers. Suddenly, harry zoomed up the stairs, almost tripping when he burst through the door.  
  
"Guys, we're gonna go to Hogsmeade. Get up!"  
  
We all shook ourselves off, got up, stretched, and changed. We set off for Hogsmeade. It was 4 in the afternoon, and the rain had started clearing up. The Three Broomsticks was quite full, and I could tell we were gonna have a lot of fun. Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Harry, Draco, Ron, and I were all sat down at a LARGE table in the corner. We were waiting on the twins and Missy, and I decided to at least have a good wait.  
  
"Okay, guys... Do you want to see how my story aboout the vampire ends?"  
  
Everyone nodded. I pulled out my notebook, and we all watchyed the grotesque scene between the dog and the boy eating the vampire. Finally, Neville gave a loud squeal as he spied a black dog standing next to Harry, licking him.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Harry looked down, and petted the humongous black dog. I myself was a bit scared. Finally, Harry started talking to the dog.  
  
"Hey, Snuffles? Can you go get Syrus?"  
  
The dog cocked its head at him in confusion.  
  
"You know, SYRUS! Blonde hair, green eyes, your master?" And, with this, he elbowed the dog a good one in the ribs.  
  
The dog's eyes grew wide before he panted, and licked Harry twice. He ran off, leaving Neville scared stiff, and an impatient Hermione.  
  
"Where are those guys?" she grumbled to herself. 


	10. Freinds, Bad Kareoke, and (I forgot what...

Hi!This is my chapter time now!*dances around*I get to meet Sirius Black(HOTTY) Now  
I've met all the Hot characters from Ginny to Sirius!!Well, I don't awn Harry potter or the   
Dixie Chicks song Goodbye Earl! PLEASE ENJOY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friends, Bad Kareoke, and weird twisted conversations  
  
I sighed as the twins yanked me into The Three Broomsticks, literally. They had   
gone through my WHOLE wardrobe and finally picked out an outfit, of course I did look pretty  
good. They had dressed me in a pair of emerald bell-bottoms that were skin tight untill my knee  
and then flared out rediculously to the floor, and a silver halter top that came an inch above my   
belly botton. My hair they had spiked and put glitter in. They were dressed similar but with black  
bell-bottoms and black muscle shirts.  
I turned my head in the crowded room and saw the others sitting at a huge table in the  
darkest corner. I pulled the twins over to the table and instantly started laughing, there sat Sirius  
Black in a blond wig and green contacts, I'm not stupid I could tell it was him, I could read his heart.  
"What's so funny?"Ron demanded.  
"Sn......Snuffles.....,"I giggles again,"In a wig..........blond......"I laughed again as the twins both  
sat down.I held my side that hurt from laughing.  
"How'd you know?"Sirius asked nervously.  
"She sees the heart,"Damy said, while glaring at me, I couldn't help it, I laughed harder.  
"You're making a scene,"Hermione whispered.  
"She always does,"George said.  
Finally I calmed down enough to smile and hold out my hand,"Nice to meet you sir."  
"Likewise, but how did you know it was me,"Sirius shook my hand and glanced into my eyes.  
"Missy?....no you can't be...Voldermort......"Sirius muttered. Everyone at the table stared at him   
and me.  
"Remember, her mother knew the Marauders,"Harry said.  
Suddenly I was in a bone crushing embrace.  
"Sirius.....need.....air."I said and gasped as he let me go.  
"Sorry,it's just I looked all over and couldn't find you, I thought,"he wiped tears from his eyes.  
"Oy, it's o.k man,"Fred said,"She's perfectly alive."  
"Yeah,"Ginny said,"It's not..."  
Ginny was cut off by a familiar but horrible voice singing 'I will Survive'  
I glanced up at the stage in horror, there stood a very drunk Snape, Harry and the others were  
making gagging noises while Sirius burst out laughing.I made up my mind no more horrible kareoke I would show  
these wannabe's how to sing.  
"Hermione, Ginny, follow me,"I walked away from the table heading backstage.  
"What is she planning?"Ron asked petrified.  
"Let's say Kareoke just got a whole lot interesting."Damy smiled as Snape finished and the DJ smiled,"For  
our next and last performance, Missy, Hermione, and Ginny singing a song called'Goodbye Earl'by a muggle group called  
the Dixie Chicks.  
They watched Missy and the girls walk out onto stage, Ginny and Hermione began playing the music.  
Missy:"Mary Anne and Wonda were the best of friends all through their high school days, both members of the 4 H club  
both active in the FFA. AFter graduation Mary Anne went out looking for a brand new world, Wonda looked all around this   
town and all she found was Earl. Wasn't two weeks after she got married that Wonda started getting abused, she put on   
dark glasses and long sleeved blouses and make-up to cover her bruise."  
"Wow!"Sirius whistled,"She can sing!"  
"I know isn't she great,"Damy said proudly.  
"She's so pretty,"Fred whispered. They went back to listening.  
Missy:"RIght away Mary Anne flew in from Atlanta on a red-eyed midnight flight, she held wonda's hand and they worked out  
a plan and it didn't take long to decide THAT EARL HAD TO DIE  
Ginny and Hermione:"Na na na na na na   
The boys stared slackjawed at the stage until the end of the song. When the girls came back to the table.  
*Missy*  
I couldn't help but giggle at their faces.  
"Ginny,where did you learn that?"Ron asked in shock.  
"RON, I'm a teenage girl with a father who love's muggle things, duh!A CD!"She shook her head in disbelief which  
made me have a whole new laughing fit, that's when I looked at Sirius and once again that dumb wig caught me as funny.....suddenly  
someone caught my eye, I knew him.....I terror filled me...."Draco...."I whispered as the boy came over to me. Draco jumped up and stood  
in front of me.  
"Justin,"Draco growled,"What do you want?"  
"I just want to say to my buddy the slut,"He grinned an evil grin. I gasped and backed up and right into Fred and George who  
glared at Justin with a passion.  
"Shut the Hell up you Bastard!"Draco slugged him, and Justin stumbled and wiped his lip, he glared at me,"Beware, Voldermort's  
closer than you think,"he said and walked off.  
I whimpered I knew it was pathetic but........I knew it was true.Sirius looked at me,"What was that about?"  
"Five years ago, I found Missy getting abused by that freak, he was trying to rape her,"Draco hissed,"he's also the reason we first  
met. She had gotten seperated from Damy when they were 10 and I found him scaring her and I saved her then too."  
I burried my face in Fred's shirt,"I wanna go back to school!"  
"I think that's a good idea,"Neville said, he hadn't said anythin the whole time and I glanced at him in surprise,"Forgot I was here?"He   
grinned,I nodded. Everyone stood up, but George picked me up and we made our way back to school.  
Sirius smiled at us,"I'll see you soon, I promise.I need to tell you something later, Missy. Bye Harry."He ruffled Harry's hair and was gone.  
  
As we reached our common room I looked up at Fred,"can I come with you?"I asked I didn't want to leave them right now.  
"Of course, we're going to go to our room,"Fred said and grinned.  
"You can help us make some new tricks,"George said and took me to their room.  
  
"Well,"Draco said shifting uncomfortably,"I think I'll go back to my house."  
"Draco......"Harry said softly. Draco looked at him and suddenly Harry pressed his lips to the other boy's, but ended it before Draco could blink  
and ran off to his room.  
"Give him some time,"Damy said,"Ron and I will talk to him."Ron nodded and Draco left Gryffindor tower.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The end of this chapter  



	11. Wizard Chess, Pranks, and Talks

A/N: Sorry this chapter's taken so long to get out... I was at my BF's house last night and the night before, and I was too busy having fun to write. My best friend, duh! Minds outta the gutters, folks... Anyway... This chapter came extremely close to turning this story into a Harry/Sirius and Draco/Lupin fic. I had to coax Missy out of the idea. (wipes sweat off forehead) Man, oh man... I could do it, but... We said we were going to do a Draco/Harry, and that's what it's gonna stay, unless reader feedback decides not. Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy... I had this written earlier today but Windows feels the need to pull an error in Notepad of all things... Yeah. Anyway, I hope this is better than the original... Well, I don't own this... I'm not making money off this... And... This sis Slashcentric, except for Fred and George. To summarize this...  
  
Ron is just damn sexy,  
Are violets really blue?  
All I have is an imagination,  
So please god, don't sue,  
All, the guys in this are gay,  
Except for Fred and George, anyway,  
You don't like? One thing I have to say,  
Then stay the hell away!  
Peanut Butter and Chicken is really good,  
And I'm making no money off this, tho I should,  
These characters aren't mine,  
And If J.K. found me using them like this, she'd come after me with a vine...  
If you're a minor,  
Or irresponsible and immature,  
Stay away from this like you would a designer (What the hell???)  
Cause I don't wanna warp young minds, for sure...  
  
Laters,  
Damy  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10: Chess, Plants, and Music  
  
"Just give him some time, Draco. He'll come around. You all can talk tomorrow."  
  
Draco nodded at Ron, and then me, and walked back to his dorm. Ron turned to look at me, and grinned.  
  
"Wanna do something fun?"  
  
"What type of fun, dearie?"  
  
"Wizard Chess."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sure, I guess." That was NOT what I had thought he meant.  
  
He sprinted up the dorm room stairs, and came down again a minute later with a small trunk. He sat it down on the commonroom table, and opened it with a flourish.  
  
"It's in here somewhere. Help me find it."  
  
We both looked through it, moving things and searching. I suppose the chest was enchanted, because it was a lot larger than it looked. He had pulled out a large set of Exploding Snap cards, and assorted other junk. I found a small orange thing that greatly resembled a thong.  
  
"What's this?" I asked, innocently. "It looks like a barbie doll sling."  
  
And, without further ado, I grabbed a package of cards and started playing with them. I set each card in the thong, and I picked it up, and started swinging it around in sheer innocence. Ron finally looked up from the trunk, and saw what I was doing. He blushed bad enough to disgrace a tomato, and he grabbed them.  
  
"Gimme those!" he said, wrenching them from me. We had gotten quite a few stares. Ginny, Colin, Neville, and Parvati, were more staring at us. I waved at them all, and smiled sweetly. Ron just looked at me in disbelief. I smiled innocently.  
  
"What? I was just playing with a barbie doll sling-looking thing. What's wrong?"  
  
"Those are... Those are... You honestly don't know?" he said, exasperation clearly showing.  
  
"No. Please tell me. Please? For me?"  
  
"Well... Those are a type of... Well... How do I put this?"  
  
Neville walked by, on the way to his room, and stared at Ron.  
  
"They're called a thong."  
  
He walked off, and I tried hard not to crack a smile, as I asked the next question.  
  
"What's a thong for, Ron?"  
  
"It's... Underwear, dammit."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He shoved them roughly back into his box, and buried his face in it. I got up from the table for a minute and went and laughed. I came back, and he unstuck his head from the box.  
  
"Are you going to help or not?"  
  
"Keep your head out of the box and I can."  
  
He lifted his head, and I continued looking. I found a thing of petroleum jelly.  
  
"Erm... Petroleum jelly, Ron?"  
  
"It keeps my hands soft!" he said, and reached across the table to held my hands.  
  
"Ooh, soft..." I said, holding his hands on my face. He pulled them off.  
  
We both continued looking, yet again. Outside, it had started storming again. (Yes, it's important later on...) I didn't find anything for a while, until I got to a party horn. I put it to my lips, and blew it. A loud, resounding, 'OH BABY' echoed throughout the entire Gryffindor tower. Ron blushed, and then paled.  
  
"I'm going to slowly kill both Fred and George when I get my hands on them..."  
  
"It wasn't them... Missy was working on something like this all last summer... She couldn't get the ionic flux to work right, however, and it kept backfiring on her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
As if on cue, we heard 3 loud, raucous chuckles that came in the direction of Fred and George's room. I growled.  
  
"We'll get them, don't worry."  
  
We kept on pulling things out, when I found a handkerchief. I unwrapped it, and about 15 condoms flew out.  
  
"Erm..." I said, picking one up. It turned a green color, and said,   
  
"Please say anything." It talked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Erm... Hi!"  
  
It turned an even more vivid green. I eyeballed it strange, before handing it to Ron. As soon as he picked it up, it started flashing funny colors, and started using my voice to scream extremely naughty things, of which I'm NOT going to write down. Ron and I both blushed, and he looked ready to kill. We had over half the common room looking at us.  
  
"Fred and George are mine tomorrow. They were working on those over the summer. That's why I heard their voices laughing while the other voice actually said something naughty. Mum's gonna have a cow..."  
  
It was short and to the point. We heard another round of laughter, and we just threw them back in the handkerchief, and threw them in the trunk. I pulled out a pair of handcuffs next.   
  
"Er... Bondage, Ron? Kinda kinky."  
  
I popped them open, and was in the motions of putting them on my hand whilst Ron was speaking.  
  
"Those aren't mine, and I don't think you should-"  
  
CLICK  
  
They clicked down, and snapped shut. I waved them around to Ron.  
  
"See? No harm do-"  
  
As soon as done was out my lips, the handcuffs started screaming.  
  
"BONDAGE BOY!!!!! FREAK ON A LEASH!!! SUBMISSION MAN!!!! KINKY GUY!!!!!"  
  
They kept on in this manner until Ron and I both disarmed the wrist, which sent them flying into the wall. By that time my hair had burst into flame, and I didn't notice it that much when it died out about 5 minutes later. We heard the same laughter from the upstairs room. I walked over, and grabbed them with my wand. I set them back down on the table.  
  
"Ronnikins, I have an idea."  
  
Ron flinched.  
  
"Don't use that nickname."  
  
"So sorry, Ronnikins." I said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"What's the plan, Dam-ee?" he said, holding the 'ee' for a few seconds.  
  
I shuddered.  
  
"We make these handcuffs into a pair of our own."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
I pointed my wand at the handcuffs, and muttered a charm. They snapped open with a pop, and there were now 3 cuffs.  
  
"Next thing we do is change the voice parameter. We can do that by transfiguring the oddly obtuse voice globule located in the second cuff into a perfectly corpulent globule, thereby changing the unidirectional voice matrix making, in essence, the wearer actually speak the voice charm, which we will transmogrify into a rhyme curse."  
  
"What?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"See that globe in the 2nd cuff?"  
  
I tapped it with my wand, and said 'Open Sesame.' It creaked open, and I ponted to a glowing orb, which was, oddly, shaped oval.  
  
"That one."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, we make it round, and then we can program it to say what we want it to, and who says it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
I pointed my wand at it.  
  
"Transfiglio Orbison!"  
  
It flickered once, then died out completely. Ron just looked at me. Then, I looked back at the cuffs, and the small oval globe was now a small circlular globe.  
  
"Now, what do we want it to do?"  
  
"I know!"  
  
He pointed his wand at it, and muttered something.  
  
"Now they can only speak in ryhmes!"  
  
"Good. Now, we change it so that the cuffs direct the vocal outpour onto the wearer."  
  
"Erm... You're slipping, Damy. I got that, I think. You mean we have to make it so that the people wearing the handcuffs, and not the handcuffs, start rhyming!"  
  
"Wow. Cool. I can speak English! You hit it right on the head of the nail."  
  
I pointed my wand at it, and said something. It flickered silver once, and then turned green.  
  
"There. Close Sesame."  
  
They snapped shut, and I snapped at a group of girls walking by. I think they were first years.  
  
"You!"  
  
They all stopped, dead track, and looked at my hair, and then at my face. I smiled, and that didn't help things.  
  
"I need some guinea pi- I mean, volunteers for a pair of handcuffs."  
  
They all blanched.  
  
"Not like that, girls. I have someone else for THAT, and... Never mind... But... These are trick handcuffs. All that's supposed to happen is that you'll only be able to rhyme when you wear them."  
  
They all eyed me with apprehension.   
  
"Help me out, Ron."  
  
"Well, erm... okay... We set up a rhyming base in them, and you'll rhyme. That's all. And, if something does happen, Madame Pomfrey is super close."  
  
"That didn't help, Ron."  
  
Indeed, it hadn't. They were inching farther away by the second, and I suddenly got a fresh wave of anger.  
  
"I NEED SOMEONE TO TEST THESE OUT ON!" I siad, brandishing my handcuffs. My head gave a loud WHOOSH-ing sound, and they all stared wide-eyed at my hair. They walked quickly to where I was, and held out their wrists. My eyes widened.  
  
"Please, quickly. Noone needs to be hurt."  
  
Ron goggled at me, as I shrugged my shoulders and clamped it down on each of their wrists.  
  
"Now talk!"  
  
The first girl shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"It feels kind of funny..."  
  
The second girl cam next.  
  
"Like my heads full of air..."  
  
The 3rd girl came the last.  
  
"Are you gonna sell these for money?"  
  
"Do you really care?" Asked the first girl.  
  
I tapped their wrists, and it popped off.  
  
"Very good. Thank you."  
  
They walked off, still rhyming. I tapped it once more, and said something to it.  
  
"KinkLink, hide for one of your true masters!"  
  
The cuffs turned back into normal looking cuffs. I smiled at Ron. He smiled back. Harry popped his head into the common room.  
  
"Is Draco gone?"  
  
"He has been for a while."  
  
Harry walked down the steps cautiously, and looked around nervously.  
  
"What are you all doing?"  
  
"Well, we're going to play Wizard Chess, if we can ever find it."  
  
Harry looked at his watch.  
  
"It's getting a bit late for that, don't you think? Anyway, I heard tomorrow we have Herbology/Care of Magical Creatures, and the Slytherins will be there!"  
  
"Yup. Them and the 6th year Gryffindors and the 6th year Ravenclaws are going to be there. Hagrid was talking about it last Monday." Ron said, and grinned at me.  
  
"What exactly is the reason for the class crossover?"  
  
"Erm.,.. Not sure, exactly, but it's a cross between a plant and a vampire, I think... It's really weird." Harry said.  
  
I blinked once.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I think it's a cross between a plant and a vampire. And, it sings."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
I thought I knew what it was, but I had no idea why in the world they were procuring one, unless it was created for blood storage...  
  
"Found it!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly, brandishing abox chock full of chocolate and figurines.  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"The Wizarrd Chess set, you git. It was hidden in the flap on the side."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron cleared away all the chocolate, and held a pawn in each hand.  
  
"White or Black?"  
  
"Erm... White."  
  
He handed me the white stack of moving figurines, and I got poked by a knight. I flicked him, and he muttered something about respect. Suddenly, he burst into song. N'Sync's Dirty Pop. I flicked him again. He shut up. We set up our pieces, and he moved his knight to the front of the board.  
  
"Good move, Ron. What do you think will happen between Draco and I tomorrow?"  
  
I moved my pawn out to take his knight, and it did take it. However, it left my rook out in the open. Ron gladly took it with a pawn, and I cringed.  
  
"Well, can't honestly say. Although, Draco seemed to enjoy the kiss. Why'd you run off? Haha. Better look before you leap, Damy."  
  
I pulled out my bishop, and knocked the sense out of his pawn.  
  
"I... I didn't want to know if he hated me. It's better not to know someone's feelings that you love than to feel their hate."  
  
Ron moved is queen out to take out the pawn guarding the king. I used my bishop to get the queen.  
  
"I really feel that he likes you, Harry. Missy says so, and she knew it was Sirius under the wig, didn't she? Haha. You better watch where that mouth is, Ron. Does crow taste good? (1)"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks guys, you've made me feel better about everything. It's always good to have someone to talk to. Get his queen, Ron!"  
  
My queen was out in the open, and Ron moved his other knight to claim it, but fell short one space. My queen knocked him a good one.  
  
"Well, it's always good to have someone to talk to, Harry. If I never had Missy, I would have killed myself a long time ago. Check, Ronnikins."  
  
His bishop that was guarding the king had prowled around and tried to take my queen. He stopped one space outside of the range. The queen sent him flying. Ron moved his king to the right, and I moved a knight in front of him.  
  
"Check."  
  
Harry stared at me.  
  
"Killed yourself?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. When all that stuff happened to me, I thought about ending it all, all the pain. Then, I remembered what Missy would be like without me. So, I survived (2). We transfered here. Someone to talk to is always excellent. I can't believe this... Checkmate, Ronnikins."  
  
I was always bad at chess, but I won. I couldn't believe it. Noone else could either. Suddenly, a pig with wings flew between our heads. Slowly, too, so we could see if it was really real. I looked at Ron, and then harry, and I heard a rush of fire behind me. I turned around, and Great-Grandpa was standing behind me.  
  
"Damn, boy, what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean, Grandpa?"  
  
"You actually won a game of chess, huh?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Well, for starters, the heater in my house just froze over (3). Secondly, a pig with wings is circling that boy's head over there. And, thirdly, your friends are all looking at you shocked."  
  
"Oh. I'm not that bad at chess, am I?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid."  
  
We were interrupted by a loud moan from Colin Creevey as Parvati kissed him, and they started snogging.  
  
"Well, that would be your 4th clue, dear boy. Now, It'll take a while for my house to warm back up, and I don't want to freeze to death. I suppose I'll be visiting here for a while."  
  
I started dancing, and everyone started laughing. We put up the chess set, and talked.  
  
"So, do you have a girlfriend, Damy?"  
  
I looked at Ron, and he stared at me. I mouthed, 'Should I tell him?' And he mouthed back, 'Will he kill me?'   
  
"No." It was an answer to both questions. Ron and Grandpa nodded.  
  
"A boyfriend, then?"  
  
I stared at him.  
  
"Runs in the blood, you see. I myself had a fancy for this one guy back in the 1800's, I believe. Until I found out he was Spring-Heeled Jack. Couldn't stand him after that. He actually belched blue flames at this one woman. She went blind the rest of her life. Well, after I got over him, I met and married your great-grandmother, and the rest is history. So, who's the lucky boy?"  
  
Ron, Harry, and I just stared at him.  
  
"Please tell me you got rid of that dreadful Kevin boy. He was so evil..."  
  
Parvati held back a laugh, until Grandpa looked at her. She shut up immediately.  
  
"Kevin raped me, Grandpa. He's gone."  
  
He spit out the water in his mouth, and it dissolved as soon as it hit the air.  
  
"HE WHAT?"  
  
His hair burst into flame.   
  
"Raped me. Missy and I dealt with him."  
  
He stared at me, hair on his head flashing. It went out.  
  
"What did you do? Did you kill him?"  
  
"Nope. We did, however, embarass him so bad he won't want to show his face for at least 10 years. You know that McDonald's in Indiana? The huge one?"  
  
He nodded, and Harry and Ron could have sweatdropped if they were Anime characters.  
  
"Well, Missy and I gave him some of her special chocolate, pantsed him, and tied him to the very top of the arch. He couldn't get down for at least a whole weekend. He was polka-dotted, and, to make matters worse, he had some muggle special chocolate. Ex-Lax. The only reason he was rescued was because he kept shitting on everyone."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Grandpa stared at me.   
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, anyway, Ron here is my boyfriend."  
  
Ron shot out of his trance, and his eyes got wide.  
  
"Well, you hooked a good one. You take care of him, Ron."  
  
"Erm... okay..."  
  
We were all just silent, until we heard a loud singing coming from the grounds below. We all rushed to the window, and it was raining again. Professor FLitwick was at her wit's end, and she was singing in a DIva-Like voice.  
  
"Come on, Man, It's raining!  
It needs no explaining!  
My patience, you're straining!  
Get out here, it's raining!  
You need liquid, Or so I'm told,  
And water's been a liquid or else I'm not old,  
Get your ass out here, because it's cold!  
Don't be a chicken, Come on, be bold!"  
  
We all were silent. All of us. All of a sudden, I heard a loud, whiny but deep voice exclaim something.  
  
"Feeed meee..."  
  
Grandpa and I stared at each other. Harry definitely would have sweatdropped if he could have.  
  
"Well, let's get to bed, shall we?" Grandpa said, and he conjured himself a small cot. I hugged him goodnight, and all 3 of us went into our dorms, Ron's trunk under his arms. I hugged Ron, and he grabbed my hand.  
  
"Sleep with me..."  
  
"I... I'm not ready..."  
  
He looked at me, and then smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
"I mean, sleep in my bed. We can snuggle."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I crawled into Ron's bed, and he kissed me, before we extinguished the lamp. I felt his arms go round my waist, and he snuggled close.  
  
"'Night Damy."  
  
"'Night, Ron."  
  
I fell asleep, dreaming dreams of Ron.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Erm... Now for the italics.  
  
(1)- Eating crow is whenver you eat your words, hence, 'Does crow taste good?"  
  
(2)- This really happened in real life. I did feel like ending it all, and Missy helped me through it. It wasn't because I was raped, but... My Dad was talking about how it was all my fault he and Mom hadn't got along my entire life, and I felt that I caused too many probblems... You wouldn't be reading this if it weren't for her, you know...  
  
(3)- You know, hell froze over??? Get it??? Okay... Damy's bad at chess. If he won against Ron, who was good at chess, then... You know the saying, 'When Pigs fly?', and when Hell freezes over. The Colin Creepy bit was my idea. Him, get a girl? Ha.  
  
Read the next chapter, Part 10 B 


	12. Plants, And Plans

A/N: Since the first part of Chapter 10 was so alrge, I had to put it up as two chapters. Here's the next part.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10 B  
  
I woke up early, Ron behind me. I felt a very reassuring thing near my back. I heard Ron moaning, and then, he woke up.  
  
"Dream something, Ronnikins?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"I was, er... Dreaming about you..."  
  
"I see." I said, pointing at something hitting my back.  
  
He blushed, and pulled himself away.  
  
"Well, we better get to breakfast, eh?"  
  
"Yup. Don't forget about KinkLink."  
  
As if on cue, the handcuffs flew across the room and I caught them.  
  
"The plan starts after breakfast!"  
  
We both walked own the stairs, with Harry behind us. Grandpa had moved about 2 feet over in the night. I woke him up, before Ron, Harry and I ran to take a shower. When we came back, we saw Missy coming down the stairs with Fred and George in tow. Ron and I walked over to Grandpa, and waited. Hermione and almost everyone else came down. All of a sudden, Missy let a humongous squeal, and rushed between Ron and I, and Grandpa laughed, and picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"Grandpa Damy! When did you get here?"  
  
"Last night... Damy won a game of chess!"  
  
Her eyes bugged out.  
  
"No wonder! Your house probably froz over, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well... A demon roaming the school grounds wouldn't be very good. Dumbledore might mistake you for a monster and chase you out, or give you to... Hagrid..."  
  
"I realized. Where is Dumbledore's office? I need to speak with him."  
  
"Erm... It's behind a stone gargoyle in a hall around this tower. The password is 'M and M's.' "  
  
"Thanks."  
  
And, with that, he disappeared in a rush of flame, leaving behind nothing except a bewildered Hermione.  
  
"You... You just can't... Apparate, or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds!!!"  
  
"His flames act like Floo Powder."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We all were dressed, and went down to the Great Hall. We had set down to eat, and we were interrupted by Dumbledore striding quickly to the front table.  
  
"It has come to my attention that we currently have no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I was approached this morning for a certain arrangement, and I felt that, under the circumstances, an offer that I had been given was stupid not to take. So, without further ado, I present to you Hogwart's newest Defense Against the Dark Arts class Professor, Professor Damien Scorpius Riddle."  
  
Grandpa flamed into the empty seat next to Dumbledore, and smiled and bowed at everyone. Everyone had stopped whatever they had been doing to watch him. After about 10 minutes, everyone had finished staring, and started eating again. When we were finished, Ron and I cornered Missy and the twins.  
  
"That was a great trick with the handcuffs last night!" Ron and I said at once.  
  
"Don't forget the Party Horn, the Handkerchief, and the Toothbrush."  
  
"Toothbrush?" Ron asked. He looked at me, and I told him to smile.  
  
"Yes, indeed. Toothbrush."  
  
His teeth had turned purple. I held out the handcuffs to supposedly give them to Missy, George, and Fred.  
  
"Here you go. KinkLink, reveal your true form for your true masters!" Ron said.  
  
The handcuffs went up in a ball of light, and there was now 3 cuffs. They stared at us funny. I looked at Ron.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"KINKLINK! SHOW YOUR POWER FOR YOUR TRUE MASTERS!"  
  
The handcuffs popped open, and snapped on each of their wrists.  
  
"That's for everything from last night!" I said, laughing.  
  
"This isn't very funny at all!" Missy said, struggling.  
  
"Yeah! What would happen if one of us took a fall?" Fred, I think, said.  
  
"I bet you're all having a ball!" George, I think, said.  
  
Ron and I started laughing even more ferociously. Then, we started mocking them.  
  
"Oh My God, well this is no fun!" I said.  
  
"Even though it's repentence for what all I've done!" Ron squealed.  
  
"Quit with the mocking!" Fred, I suppose, said.  
  
"Your faces need socking!" George said, looking angry.  
  
"You guys, I'm slipping, quit the rocking!" Missy said.  
  
The last line of sentences made us laugh even more, until tears cam from our eyes. they finally figured out what was so funny.  
  
"We keep on rhyming!" Missy said.  
  
"At least we have good timing." Fred said.  
  
"And, now we now why they were miming."  
  
"You're stuck like that until Herbology is over!" I started.  
  
"Maybe if you're lucky, you'll find a 4 leaf clover!" Ron said, giggling.  
  
We all walked to Herbology, and when we got there, Professor Sprout's eyes were livid. Hagrid was right beside her, and even he looked sick and weak.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Erm... the new specimen of plant we got was being uncooperative."  
  
We all stood in horror as Sprout and Hagrid went over the details of the new plant.  
  
"He... Or she... Not sure... Well... It's a Venusian Singing Bloodtrap."  
  
"And, 'e can't reproduce until someone sings 'im the right song... Otherwise, all 'is sprouts won't never show up..."  
  
My eyes went wide. Missy looked at me.  
  
"He sounds like Audrey 2!" she said, excited. Hermione ran over.  
  
"You guys... You'll probably recognize this... Plant thing. I've read about it, and it looks exactly like Audrey 2 from Little Shop of Horrors!"  
  
"I know. That's what we were discussing. What do you think, Hermione? Know some of the words?"  
  
"Yes! That's about my favorite musical in the world!"  
  
"Good. We'll need all the singers we can get."  
  
She went through the crowd, and caught Dean, and hauled him up to us.  
  
"He told me he heard about it, too. Do we have enough people?"  
  
"Yes, I think."  
  
"Yup. We're only gonna sing the sprout song, right?"  
  
"Yes. That should work. hold on, okay?" I raised my wand, and said, 'ACCIO KEYBOARD!"  
  
The keyboard flew through the air, and smacked into me, knocking me into the mud. I got up, and I was completely covered in mud from head to toe. I shrugged as much off as I could. I walked in there alone. Sprout was screaming, 'No, he'll eat you!' Hagrid was holding her back. But, I didn't worry about that. I knew how to handle plants, although I wished I had Neville with me.  
  
It was dark, and eerily silent in the greenhouse. It was still cloudy out. I walked into a thing of vines, and got knocked backwards again. The big bulb shaped thing lowered its head and looked at me, then spoke. It was a lot scarier in person than in a movie. It was green, with purple veins, and a purple tongue. Lines of teeth decked the plant's mouth, and, when he spoke, he showed all of them. He had a high, whiny, and deep voice, all at the same time. it was very disturbing. It was about 3 times my size.  
  
"Watch where you're walking, baby... Next time, I might be hungry! Who are you, anyway?"  
  
"Why, good sir, Do you see,  
this mud on me?  
I am a trans-plant.  
Get it? A transfered plant!  
I was rudely ripped up from the soil,  
Because I have to toil,  
Cause I have a job here with you!  
And, if I don't make it through,  
I'm shredded lettuce!  
You get me, Yes?"  
  
The plant eyed me skeptically, before using a tentacle to trace lines all over my body, in a VERY seductive way. Ron would have killed the plant had he saw what it was doing.  
  
"EmmEmmEmm, you sure look delicious, baby... I'd love to eat you up... Are you gonna sing me a song? It better be good, or else it's the curtains for you!"  
  
And, then, he licked his erm... lips. The tentacle went lower, and lower, and then, it... erm... Grabbed there. You know, there.  
  
"Just keeping you on your toes, baby!"  
  
The plant was a sick freak.   
  
"Listen, I'll burn you if you even try to eat me. I ain't gonna stop you from doing anything but eating me, okay? Good."  
  
"Once upon a time ago,  
When the land was still in bloom,  
There lived a certain species of plant,  
That for humans, spelt doom.  
the plant just had no self-control,  
And, it got on a roll.  
Almost all the humans eaten by it,  
Ruined all the plant's diet.  
Can you say Indegestion?  
Can you say gas?  
Can you say sickness, baby?  
When the human's reached your sick ass...  
They realized what made you sick,  
And then, with a small prick,  
You were shrivelled, and you were dust.  
Killing you all was a must.  
But now, we realized why you're here.  
And the answer is SO clear.  
You are just a bag of blood,  
And good for transfusion.  
So, we cut you open, and,  
Your life gets less confusin'!"  
  
The plant growled at me. His tentacle went crazy.   
  
"So, you big piece of shit, you're a big transfusion bag. That's why you're here!"  
  
He growled, then looked up at the ceiling and howled. He grabbed my keyboard with a tentacle, and set it up. He was starting a song.  
  
"So you think that you're smart boy?  
So you think you're not just MY toy?  
Well, bucko, listen to me!  
My ass can be scary!"  
  
He pulled himself up to his full height, and I recoiled a little bit.  
  
"The time has come,  
And I'm gonna feed my face!  
Guess what, You piece of scum?  
You've just destroyed your entire race!"  
  
His tentacles closed in around me, and I burned with anger as he pulled me towards his mouth, and started laughing maniacally.  
  
"Now I think it's supper tiiiime!"  
  
I went into his mouth, struggling, and then, I burst. My hair went on fire, just like the rest of my body. His tentacles withdrew, and he spit me out. Sprout and Hagrid were yelling just to kill it. I decided that would be the best. His pot had started cracking. hermioone, Missy, and Dean ran in, and the keyboard kept on playing.  
  
"Go back! He's gonna die, and if the greenhouse collapses, you'll die too!"  
  
Missy stared at me, before rushing out with Hermione and Dean. I was scared, and then, he started singing again.  
  
"You don't know what you're messing with,  
And boy, you nevah did!  
You don't know what happened here,   
But that's tough titty kid!  
I'm just ablood eating plant,  
That's feared across the galaxy!  
I came from a planet far away,  
And I've been an extraterrestrial terror, you see!  
Voldemort had recruited me,  
Whenever i came to this side of the planet!  
He supplied me,  
With tons of blood!  
And now, I am here just to say,  
Although I'm full I'm gonna eat your ass, anyway!"  
  
He laughed again, and I paniced. Everyone was staring through the greenhouse walls. I turned to run from the greenhouse, and he curled his tentacle around the door, and held it shut. I turned back to face him, and I noticed that the pot was cracking really bad. He sang another verse.  
  
"I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, And I'm bad!  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, and you've got me fighting mad!  
I'm just a bloodsucking pissed off mother,  
And, all I have to say to you is, brother...  
I'm meeeeean and greeeeen, and I am-"  
  
The cracks on his large pot burst, and baby plants the color of Audrey were in there. There was a baby plant that looked sad, and it was competely white. Every plant but the white one screamed at the top of their lungs...  
  
"BAADD!!!"  
  
A tentacle shot out and narrowly missed my left shoulder, sticking into the door like a bullet. Another one shot out and hit to the right, and a third came thisclose to hitting my crotch. It skimmed it, barely. I got angry.  
  
"You're a stupid, mother-fucking son of a bitch!  
But what you should know is that I'm not a regular witch!  
My great-grandfather on my mother's side,  
Is a Demon. Now, you're gonna DIE!"  
  
I brandished my wand, and his tentacle cam zooming out, and grabbed it. It pointed it at me. Spells came zooming out of it. I was barely hit by a jelly-legs curse, and I couldn't run. He pulled himself closer with his tentacles, and his breath was like a vampire's... Honey-Suckle sweet, but underneath it was a distinctively rotten smell. Like dead bodies. I groaned inwardly as he breathed on me. His babies were all licking their lips.  
  
"So, like I said before,  
I'm not that hungry, but I'll kill you anyway.  
Pretty soon, you'll be squashed on the floor,  
With all the debris from the greenhouse crushing ye!"  
  
His tentacles went and wrapped themselves around the support beams, and I groaned. He pulled them down, and I felt all the glass hitting my face. I was barely alive, and I think he was too. I reached a piece of glass, and held it in my hands, and felt around for the baby plant. I felt it, and it snuggled next to my hand, and I cut it off. then, I got angry, and blew up the glass on top of me. It melted all over, and I saw him laughing. I pointed my hands at him, and uttered a single word.  
  
"INCENDIO!"  
  
A scream, and he was gone. The baby plant looked at me, and started talking.  
  
"Are they all gone?"  
  
"Yes. I killed them all. What are you? I hope you understand, but if you're one of those, I'll have to kill you."  
  
"No, I'm not. I only drink water... I'm a squib of the plant-type, I guess."  
  
"Good. And then, I passed out, the flower in my hand. 


	13. Mass Chaos

Hi!!I'm Tatl and this is a new chapter. Once again the disclainers are the same. In this chapter MASS CHAOS  
ensues.  
************************(*******)*********************************  
  
Mass Chaos  
  
Sighing I made my way down the hall, I took a huge bite out of my tomato and mayonaise sanwhich.  
(they're the best) I always ate Tomato sandwhiches when I was lost in thought. And boy was I in thought. I liked   
the twins....that was o.k, but I was falling in love with them. My heart wants them both and my mother told me  
we were meant to be but somewhere in my head it seemed perverted. I didn't know what to do.  
I sighed and held my sandwhich to my mouth as I pushed the door to the clinic open and made my way  
to the room where Damy was.  
"Hey Missy, that a thinking sandwhich?"Damy askedwith a grin. I rushed over and hugged him.  
"Thinking sandwhich?"Harry asked, that's when I noticed everyone was in there. Ron was sitting next to   
Damy's bed, Harry next to him, Draco, much to my surprise in Harry's lap, seemed to be distracting him. Hemione and  
Ginny were talking to Neville. I felt tears in my eyes as I saw the twins talking to Sirius,who was wearing that bloody wig  
that looked like a rats nest, neigther Fred nor George even looked my way, suddenly I felt very alone, just like I used to.  
My lip trembled, I know I looked heart-broken.  
"Missy...."Damy said softly,"What is it?"  
"I.....I....."I began crying.I didn't want to be alone, and now I was afraid Damy could have died, what if they  
all left me and the twins hated me?I would be alone again like I used to. I flung myself at Damy and sobbed. I hardly   
noticed everyone in the room was looking at me worriedly. George and Fred walked over slowly and sat on the the end  
of the bed.  
"Missy?"Hermione said gently,"What is wrong?"  
"I....I don't wanna be alone!Everyone's gonna leave me........"I began sobbing again in painfull sobs. I felt myself  
being gathered into a warm embrace, I knew without looking that is was George, I knew by how he held me, it was gentle but  
firm. I felt someone else scoot to the other side of me and a hand brought my face up and I found myself looking into Fred's  
beautiful tearfilled eyes. Before I could comprehend why he was crying, I felt his lips on mine in a gentle chaste kiss. It was over  
only a few minutes after it began but it was beautiful. I opened my eyes, I don't remember closing them, and put two fingers to my  
lips.  
"You won't ever be alone,"George promised me, I heard Hermione, ginny, and Draco sigh and heard someone mumble   
"romatic"  
I looked at Damy and realized he was eating the rest of my sandwhich that had fallen into his lap sometime earlier. I squealed.  
"Damy!!That's MINE!!!" I lunged at him but just ended up getting tangled with Fred and George and we all fell to the floor.  
The only thing is on the way down we hit Harry's chair jostling him and Draco out of it.   
I was aware of hitting the floor, but was more worried at whose hand was touching my breast and whose foot was in my eye.  
"O.k whose hand is on my breast?"I asked loudly, and the rest of the people in the room giggled.  
"Um..."Came George's muffled voice from under me,"I think that might be me. Hold on."The hand groped me, and George giggled,  
"Yup it's mine. Now whose hand is groping me?"  
"That would be me,"Harry's voice came from the mass of body parts invading my vision. I started laughing, I couldn't help it, but next  
thing I know I was yanked up by my collar and was staring into the face of a very pissed Angelina Johnson.  
"You little slut!You stole my man!"next thing I know I'm holding my cheek which is stinging from a slap, so I did what came naturally,   
I tackled her to the floor and pinned her. I was pissed,  
"Don't you ever touch me like that again. I used to live in the part of town not even a witch would want to travel through doing 90 on  
her broom. GOT IT?!" I stood and let her up, she glared at me. I felt someone take my arm and looked up at Fred and George, who were glaring  
at her. She huffed and left the room. Suddenly I began to giggle again, soon everone else began to join in.  
We were all breathless and still giggling, and that's when it happened. Into the room walked Remus and James Potter.....  
*******  
The end. NOT just messing...did you really think I'd end it there?  
*******  
I turned to Harry who was holding Draco tighter. I looked to the door and let out a strangled sob, my MOTHER had just walked through the  
door. I knew I had to be seeing things, I turned and burried my face in Fred's robes, but suddedenly I was being held in the biggest hug ever. My mother was  
sobbing into my hair.  
"I'm going insane,"I heard Harry mutter.  
"O.k,"Remus said as my mum let go of me and winked at the twins,"I see we need to explain. O.k, when Voldermortg killed James he miscast the spell,  
therefore putting James into a coma like state, the same with your mother.well, now that Voldermort is coming back into power, somehow the power flux he created,  
disturbed the screwed up spell he cast on these two therefore reviving them. But we have to keep this quiet because Voldermort doesn't know."  
My head was spinning, then my mum squealed and huged Sirius who kissed her. Now I felt completely lost,I think the twins knew this because they wrapped  
me in their arms.  
"O.k so why is she kissing Sirius?" George asked.  
"He's Missy's father."My mum said simply. I had had enough, I was so lost.  
"WHAT?!I DON'T HAVE A FATHER!AND MYMOTHER IS DEAD......I think.....I'm..."I sat on the floor hard. Now everyone, including Jamesand Remus were  
lookin at Sirius and my mum in shock. Sirius stared at me in wonder,"You mean...."  
"Then who were you married to?"I asked in pure shock.  
"It was an aranged marriage, I have truly only ever loved Sirius. I was seeing him privately, when I became pregnant I pretened it was my husband's child when in   
reality it was Sirius'.And well...."She giggled.  
"Wow,"I heard Draco mumble,"that is screwed up."  
Everyone nodded.  
"O.k let me get this straight.My mum and Harry's da are alive. and Sirius is my true father?"I asked for clarity.  
They nodded.  
"Well, anyone else want to say something shocking,"James asked from where he was hugging Harry.  
"Um...."Neville said softly,"I'm gay and am going out with Percy Weasley."  
The whole room go real quiet untill Harry giggled,"I'm gay and I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." I started laughing at Remus', Sirius', and James's faces when he siad that.  
Draco kissed Harry tenderly,"I him too!"  
"I'm dating Ginny,"Hermione said. By now sanity had taken a look at the room and flew away to Disney Land. The rest of the conversation was mass hysteria.  
*********  
Sorry if I totally screwed up everything, it was fun. Hope you enjoyed! 


	14. Fear, Plants, and Spowls

A/N: Sorry ths has taken *such* a long time, folkies. It's just... (dignifed) I've been busy. So there. (sticks tongue out) I own *nothing* save Damy, Twinkles, and My grandfather. And the squib of a plant. Did you know I'm going to either get A.) prisoner of Azkaban today, or a sum of money equal to the amount able to buy it? Yeah, I'm excited too. Leon and Kain are squirming with antici- (waits a *long* time) -pation. Well, here's my lil disclaimer everyone likes.  
  
  
Ron is just damn sexy,  
Are violets really blue?  
All I have is an imagination,  
So please god, don't sue,  
All, the guys in this are gay,  
Except for Fred and George, anyway,  
You don't like? One thing I have to say,  
Then stay the hell away!  
Peanut Butter and Chicken is really good,  
And I'm making no money off this, tho I should,  
These characters aren't mine,  
And If J.K. found me using them like this, she'd come after me with a vine...  
If you're a minor,  
Or irresponsible and immature,  
Stay away from this like you would a designer (What the hell???)  
Cause I don't wanna warp young minds, for sure...  
  
  
Laters,  
Damy and his lazy, crackhead-ed muses.  
  
P.S. people have been complaining about my Quatre/Duo muses, but, I let me explain to you... The original, 'Trowa/Quatre' Quatre muse is probably tired out because of all the authors out there with a regualrly paired Quatre muse. So there. And, *I* think they would go *perfect* together.  
*************************************************************  
Chaos at Hogwarts  
Chapter... (gasps as lightning rolls in) 13!!! AKA, Fear, Plants, and Spowls  
  
Do you know what true fear is? It's whenever something so bad happens, that you fear it, day in and day out, always scared of it, as it chases you throughout your thoughts, ever present. That is true fear. That is why *I* was so nasty, so mean, to everyone whenever I got angry. I had true fear. Fear that everyone was going to hate me again, fear that I would be raped again, all of that. It hangs over my soul like a drop of black cloth, sparkling like a seemingly innocent feld of stars, so pretty, so unhurting, from far away, but when you get up close... They burn you. Bad.  
  
*************************************************************  
A large green bulb was plastered in a corner, and vines were all over the house, stretching, twining everywhere. They wrapped around my ankles, and then, the plant lowered its head, and looked at me skeptically.   
  
"You'll do. Shoulda done this *long* ago."  
  
His viney tentacle shot out, and stroked my face, and went lower, and lower. I could smell the plant's breath on my face, and cringed. I was rooted to the spot, literally. It started laughging, and I recognized the voice as the unwelcome caresses got lower and lower and more violent.  
  
It slammed into me like a rough push, and pure shock and realization hit me like a sledge hammer as I flew backwards into the door. Tall, gangly, raven-haired and greasy, standing before me in full technicolor unsavoriness, was Kevin. Doing the exact thing the plant had done. And, I couldn't move. I remembered he had put the whole body binding curse on me, and I just stood there, while he did those terrible things to me, helpless, as he grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me onto his couch, turned me over, and... Did... that...  
  
He had ripped off his clothes, and tore off my pants. When I felt his... erection... press against me, I woke up screaming.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"AAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!!" I screamed, and my hair burst into flame as Madame Pomfrey zoomed like a marathon runner with a bottle of what looked like a dreamless sleeping drought. It looked like it was about midday, and she made me drink the entire oblet full of nastiness before I fell back asleep, into a deep, dark, comforting darkness that was so much like stars.  
  
They both were comforting from afar, but upclose they were dangerous.  
  
*************************************************************  
"Damy, wake up."  
  
"Too early mom. Too early."  
  
"Wake up, Damy."  
  
"Too early. Leave me alone."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Is for horses."  
  
"Get up, now."  
  
"Don't wanna."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Headache. Annoying voice."  
  
"Hey!" he said, hitting me.  
  
"Is for horses." I said, again.  
  
"You're getting on my nerves."  
  
"Likewise." I said, then rolled over.  
  
"Come on, get up, I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like getting some."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have Twinkles."  
  
"What? Is that your perverted expression for saying you're..." I said. Then, I said the next part with an Austin Powers drawl. "Horny, baby? Yeah."  
  
"No, it's the spowl."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you see it."  
  
I turned around nearly screamed at the sight of the offspring of Ron's owl and Missy's spider carrying a package that looked like a... Well... It looked like a... Uggh. It looked like a vibrator. Ron started laughing at me.  
  
"Shut up! Who the hell is this from, anyway?"  
  
My eyes slid from him to behind him, and I noticed that nearly *everyone* was in here. I closed my eyes, and started breathing in deep. Ron started laughng even harder at my sudden blush, and I noticed that everyone had shut up and was staring at the creature. More specifically, its package. Ron looked at everyone staring, and laughed even harder. Draco slid off Harry's lap and hit the floor. Fred's exploding snap card exploded half-way through laying down a card, and his hand was stuck in the air.  
  
I sighed and prayed, and dragged that damn bird to me.  
  
"Listen, Twinkles. Who's that package from?"  
  
He pointed a talon thing at a note, and it said,  
  
"To Damy, from Mom. I know you've needed this lately to relieve tension. Here you are."  
  
Ron snatched the note, read it, cackled like an insane man, then passed it to everyone. I watched in horror and revulsion as everyone's eyebrows lifted. Finally, the intense silence was broken by one of the twns.  
  
"You have a very screwed up home life, Damy."  
  
My hair burst into flame, and I replied hotly.  
  
"Shut up. This is definitely not normal for me!"  
  
This scared twinkles away, however, and s/he took off. The package was still attachedd, however, so the bird creature flapped out the open window and the bottle slammed against the windowsill, ripping open the paackage in slow motion. I was *so* angry at Mom. My embarassment, however, would be doubled if it was actually *seen.* I jumped for it, and barely missed it. It slipped between my fingers, and rolled into the loose circle *everyone* had formed. I gasped, as it completely unwrapped, and stopped right in the middle of the circle.  
  
It was only a bottle of oil. My hair went out immediately. Twinkles flew back in unexpectedly, and perched next to me as I grabbed for the oil. Sirius Black had spoken up.  
  
"Lube, eh, Damy?" He said, twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"No! It's stress relief oil. I have a wicked temper. It runs in the family." I said, a bit snobbily, before I opened it and inhaled the St. John's Wort smell deeply.  
  
"That's better."  
  
I had calmed down considerably, and then, Missy strode in eating what looked like a thinking sandwich. Tomato and mayonnaise. I myself didn't care for it too much, but I was scheming to get it, because I had seemingly been out of it all day, without *any* food. Missy sat down next to me, and asked me if I was okay.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay." She said, before Fred and George had walked over to my cot and sat chairs down. She was happily chatting with them, and, meanwhiles, I had grabbed her sandwich from her. Munching happily, I didn't notice Angelina Johnson had come up behind Missy.  
  
The next thing I knew, there was a loud *slap* sound, and Missy was holding her reddened face, and a very pissed Gryffindor girl was walking away. Missy broke down, and we all comforted her. then, we were interrupted by a large flourish.  
  
A man that looked suspiciously like Harry strolled into the room, along with a woman that looked suspiciously like Missy's mother. I gasped as it all sank into place. Well, you know the rest by now, so... I should skp to an important part.  
  
*************************************************************  
"Okay... So if you are Harry's dad, and you are Missy's mom then... Voldemort was unsuccesful, and that means he's only mortal, am I correct?" I sad irritably, and Ron looked at me.   
  
He handed me my oil as soon as my hair burst into flame, causing Missy's Mother, and James to jump. inhaled it deeply, and it died down immediately.  
  
"I'm just *really* confused, folks. And Sirius, you say that you're Missy's dad?"  
  
He nodded at me, and my hair flared up again. I inhaled some oil, and it died down weakly.  
  
"Neville... You are going out with dear Ronald's older brother Percy?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose..."  
  
I turned my head towards Hermione.  
  
"And you say that you're going out with Ginny, Ron's little sister?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny nodded as well.  
  
My hair did it's thing again, and I was getting angry. The deep inhalations were not helping.   
  
"Fuck it!" I yelled, and I just opened the bottle all the way, poured some on my hands, and rubbed it into my hair and face.  
  
"That's a little better. Now, Harry, you say that you and Draco have *finally* hooked up?"  
  
He nodded, and turned slightly green at the expressions on Sirius' and James' face.   
  
"Now, James... Please tell me that *you* do not have anything going on with Professor Lupin."  
  
"NO!" he said, a little bit too loudly. Everyone glanced at him, and he shrugged. Harry's eyebrow raised at his Dad, and then, he ran over and gave him a big hug, then returned to being Draco's chair.  
  
"You okay, Damy?" Ron asked, and Seamus was about to say something about *our* relationship, when a large //WHOOSH// of flames appeared in the middle of the room, and Grandpa walked out of it.  
  
He was wearing a large green ring that contrasted with *everything* about him, and he was so excited he was bouncing on his heels. His hair was dancing merrily, waves of fire *everywhere*, and his eyes were shining with a boyish mirth.  
  
"Damy, guess what? I just found ole Spring-heel, and he proposed!!!"  
  
He flashed his ring, and then he noticed the entire room became silent.  
  
"What?"  
  
He turned around slowly, and surveyed *everyone* in the room. They were all silent. James, Sirius, and Missy's mother took a step backwards.  
  
"What?"  
  
James was the first to regain his voice.  
  
"Who... WHo are you?"  
  
"Damien Scorpius Riddle, m'boy. New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. How's everyone doing? I just got proposed to!" he squealed merrily, and walked towards my cot.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Fight with a plant that tried to eat me. I've been out all day. And who proposed to you, Grandpa?"  
  
"Spring-heeled jack!"  
  
I nearly fainted on the spot. Okay... I knew my Grandpa had a thing for guys... But to... Actually... Be engaged to one... I layed back down, and Ron sat a little closer to me. We both had a silent agreement to keep quiet about our relationship.  
  
"Come on, Jackie! Come and see your new Step-Great-grandson!" Grandpa said merrily, and I watched, amazed, as he bounced into the Infirmary through an open window.  
  
He was *very* good looking. He was dressed in a tight, white, oilskin costume that showed off *every* bit. He had on a blue mask, and a horribly clashing black cape. Seamus suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Damn!" he said, and went off into a song he had composed earlier. I myself had overheard it, and it was *quite* funny.  
  
"Damn, that boy is fine,  
His face is just divine,  
He sends chills down my spine,  
I wish he was mine...  
  
"Oooowee,  
Seeexy,  
I wish he could beee,  
Wiiiiith meee!  
  
"Damn, that boy is fine,  
His face is just divine,  
He sends chills down my spine,  
I wish he was mine...  
  
"He is so hot,  
It's just something that he's got,  
His looks hit the spot,  
For him I would get shot!  
  
"It's just thaaat,  
  
"Damn, that boy is fine,  
His face is just divine,  
He sends chills down my spine,  
I wish he was mine..."  
  
Everyone was shocked into silence by *that* one. Grandpa patted my back, before he and Spring-Heel jumped out the window. I just shook my head, and nodded slowly.  
  
"Well... that was my Grandpa, folks. Yes, he's *really* messed up. And a demon. Where did you thnk got my hair?" I asked Missy's mother, at her quizzical expression.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ron straddled my hips, and was sitting on my lap. He had his curtain drawn, and we were in the complete privacy of an apartment.  
  
"So? Feeling better?"  
  
He ground his rear into my groin, and I blushed, and pulled away.  
  
"Oy, such physical reactions!" he said, teasing, and he started moving back and forth.  
  
"God, Ron... I'm... fine..."  
  
"I can see!" he said, laughing, and started doing it even more.  
  
"Stop, Ron."  
  
"Are you sure?" he said, rocking back and forth even more.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not ready." I said, kind of pompously.  
  
"Good for you." he said, and, with a final slide, he slid himself off my lap, and fell. His eyes fell to my pants, and he blushed.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I looked down, and started blushing.  
  
"That's... Wow."  
  
"Let's just go to sleep, Ron."  
  
"Okay. Are you sure? You don't wanna do anything else tonight?"  
  
"Nope. Except dream."  
  
He snorted, and lay down next to me, hand over my waist.  
  
"Well, you can have your dreams. Love you." he said, laughingly.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
And we snuggled.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
That night, I had the same dream I had earlier in the infirmary. But this time, Kevin was knocked out by Ron, and Ron hugged me, ending my nightmare.  
  



	15. Music heals the soul, but some things do...

Hi! At long last a chapter. This chapter is going to have more drama than the others, and it's going to have  
some material that may upset some people, like capture, torture, rape, things like that. You have been warned.  
Also we do not own HP so don't sue us for we are poor teenagers with no lives so to fill the gap in our  
pathetic existances we mess around with other peoples stories.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A long night  
  
Sighing I pulled Damy and Draco through the catacombs under the school. You see it had been   
aboutt weeks since Voldermort's so-called attack. But you see I'm not as ditsy as Damy says I am, I know  
it wasn't he-who-is-anoying, so I've been wandering around the school looking for possible answers.I mean  
Voldermort is some super evil guy, he wouldn't send a dumb plant to do his business. What I  
found was much more interesting.   
I had been in the restricted section of the library and in the darkest corner there was a little crack  
in the wall, so I, being the nosey person I am traced the hairline crack and it turns out it was a door!So I ran back   
toward our common room and smack into Damy and Draco so I pulled them along. So there we were under the  
school in old, forgotten catacombs, that probably the teachers hadn't even ever been in.  
So I was happily exploring and maybe even putting myself and friends into danger, but that was the last  
thing on my mind, actually I was thinking about music. I was so lost in my thoughts it took me a while to realize that  
Damy and Draco weren't behind me anymore.  
"Damy, have you noticed that music heals the soul?"No answer, I turned and no one was there,"DAMY?"  
Suddenly I realized how dark and cold it was in there.....and small......suddenly I felt I couldn't breath. My  
sudden claustrophobia was interupted by a voice yelling,"stupify!" Then everything was dark.  
  
I opened my eyes, my head hert. Where was I? Then it all came back to me. Damy, Draco, the catacombs.  
"DAMY!!"I screamed. And was met with an intense pain as a whip hit my back. I then realized I was going to  
be put through hell. I was laying there on a cold floor surrounded by bars. I was without a stitch of clothing on my back  
and my friends were gone. I craned my neck around and was met by someone wearing a deatheaters hood. He laughed and  
hit me again, I ground my teeth together so I wouldn't give him the plesure of hearing me scream.   
When he finally stopoed about five minutes later though it felt longer. The door opened and I was filled with a cold  
feeling and a feeling of pure fear as these things wearing hoods walked in. Then more deatheaters. I tried to reamain calm as   
they slowly circled me.  
Then I was turned over on my back and met the face of Lucious Malfoy, he grinned, a horrible heartstopping grin  
and bagan stripping, I knew what was going to happen. I clenched my eyes and body and waited.  
But nothing and I repeat nothing could prepare me for the pain when he thrust fully into me. I screamed, not only with  
my mouth, but with my heart and soul. I knew somehow I knew, that Fred and George would feel what was happening to me. I began  
sobbing and continued screaming as he grunted and began thrusting harder. When he came, spilling his seed into me, I felt horrible,  
I felt defiled, corupted, used, and my heart felt empty. I watched him put his robes back on, glad it was over, but then another walked   
forward. He was going to.......  
"NO!!!!"I screamed, by then my voice was getting hoarse and raw. I prayed to loose consiecness. Die!ANYTHING.  
Then I heard a voice, one that sounded heavenly to my ears, it was Draco, from somewhere in a cell near me.  
"Missy, don't let them break you!STAY STRONG!We LOVE YOU!IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. IN YOUR MIND GO   
TO A HAPPY PLACE AND STAY THERE TILL IT'S OVER, BUT YOU DO HAVE TO COME BACK SANE O.K!"  
They.....love me. I started thinking about things in the past, I bagan to loose the feeling of the horrible pain in my body as the  
cell began fading from my view. I was in a field of flowers, I looked up to see George and Fred waiting for me. I went of with them to play.  
I was in a place no one could hurt me, my dreams.  
I don't know how long we played and ran in the field, but it was wonderful. I heard a voice, I didn't know where it came from.  
"missy.......you have to come back now....."Then the field began to fade and the pain returned. I heard a scuffle, then felt a   
sharp kick in the ribs. I coughed and felt warmness splatter from my lips. I felt as though someone had driven two hundred knives all  
over my body.I opened my eyes to see Draco, also bloody and battered glaring at his father. With one more kick at me he stalked  
from the cell locking the door behind him. Draco made his way to me and I was wrapped in his embrace. I know I flinched at first,   
I knew he wouldn't hurt me but it was a natural defense.  
"How many?"I asked him. He knew what I meant,  
"Seven,"he answered and whiped some blood from my chin. He held me so gently, like I would break, so gently it hurt. Tears began  
stinging my eyes.  
"Missy, please don't let this break you....please.....you won't get pregnant, I made sure of that. I put a spell on you so I know. I didn't  
even want to know what that would do to you."  
I knew that if something didn't occupy my attention that it would all catch up to me, so, ignoring the fact that somehow Draco had gotten  
from his cell to mine and also that Damy was suddenly thrown into there with us. I began singing. A beautiful song I'd learned long ago.  
"Each time on my leaving home. I run back to my mothers arms, one last hold and then it's over. Wathing me, you know I cry, you wave a kiss  
to say goodbye, feel the sky fall down upon me!"  
I paused as Damy came over to us and we sat there holding each other a while before I continued,"All I am, a child with promises. All I have,  
are miles full of promises of home."  
I scratched the underneath of my arm, it had began itching badly, but just the act of moving to scratch my arm sent tendrils of pain all over my body.  
I gasped and held my breath. Suddenly the realization of what had happened hit me. I was dirty, used, evil. A sob escaped my throat as I slowly lifted my arm to   
my face, I knew what I would find.  
Through the dim light, I could just make out a black skull burned into my skin. I was owned. A new fear dawned in me, Fred and George they wouldn't  
want me now......I was a property of the deatheaters. Voldermort......a sob escaped my lips. Draco looked at me  
"Missy?What is it?"I lifted my arm for him to see and he gasped andsuddenly I was in his arms and Damy was rubbing my back.  
"George and Fred......they won't.....want me anymore.......They'll hate me."I whispered brokenly, wishing to go back to the happy place in my mind.  
"Missy!DON'T YOu DARE LEAVE!"DAmy shouted."Do anything!Sing some more...don't leave us..."  
I slowly pulled myself back toward his voice. And then I began to sing shakily.  
"My life goes on in endless song above the earth's lamentaions, I hear the real, though far-off hymn that hails a new creation. Through all the turmult and the  
strife I hear it's music ringing, It sounds an echo in my soul How can I keep from singing?"  
The door was opened and two deatheaters began dragging Damy out.  
"Missy!!KEEP SINGING FOR US ALL!"And the door shut with a slam and the lock clicked. I raised my voice to keep singing for him to hear.  
"When tyrants tremble in their fear and hear their death knell ringing, when friends rejoice both far and near how can I keep from singing?"  
I could only hear Damy slightly in the hall so I got a little louder on the last verse,"In prison cell and dungeon vile our thoughts to them are winging, when friends  
by shame are undefiled how can I keep from singing?"  
I stopped and was met by an unbearable silence, a silence that defened. I slowly leaned back against Draco's chest, the pain was catching up to me.  
"Shhhh.....just sleep I'll watch over you,"he whispered right before I dropped off to sleep. Leaving behind the pain and the prison we were in and going into my  
own dreams where nothing could touch me.I only prayed Damy would be alright.  
  
**  
The end of my ch. 


	16. Truth, Lies, and Deceptions

A/N: Yeah, it's been quite a while that you've heard from me, huh? Yeah, I know. We have descended into evil, people, truely, ultimate evil. Thanks to Missy for being so patient, and Thanks to Wyv, Bel, and Lan for just being cool. And my biggest fans! Umm, thanks again to Missy for the mis-use of her real-life crush.  
  
Laters,  
Damy  
  
*************************************************************  
Chaos at Hogwarts  
Chapter 15: Truth, Lies, and Deception  
  
Lucius and I were making out on the wall opposite them, and Krisstopher was knocked out nearby. Donavin was checking on him.  
  
We're leaning against the wall opposite the cell that Missy and Draco were in, and I could feel their questioning glances on my back. I didn't really care right then, though, because all I was worried about was my man, and waiting until those cheating bastards showed themselves.  
  
Oh, waitaminit... I never mentioned how this happened, did I? Okay... REWIND!!!!!!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It had all started, I suppose, with Draco and I having a *slight* going out session about maybe a year ago or so. Long distance, you know, and nothing came out of it. Friends was *much* better. Well, we had talked randomly about well, I'd say guy things, but in a 'girl things' fashion. Meaning we'd talk about guys every now and then. That's what we were doing in front of the picture of the Fat Lady. Did you know that her name is actually Julie? Well, anyways, we were talking about our current boyfriends.  
  
"So, how are things with Harry?"  
  
"Oh, fine. He has *such* a nice ass."  
  
"I know."  
  
His eyebrows raised at me.  
  
"I mean, well, its just something you notice, okay?"  
  
"Okay." he said, sounding skeptical.  
  
"I have Ron anyways!" I said, glowering.  
  
"How are you two doing?"  
  
"Perfectly fine. He *kind of* keeps pushing sex, but I'm not ready."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"What about you and Harry?"  
  
"That's... Not any of your business." he said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, I see. Should I let Mr. Potter know of your scandalous affair?"  
  
"He... He has no reason at all of..."  
  
"Hmm. Somehow I don't believe you."  
  
"Well... I just-"  
  
BAM! We were hit by something with red and blonde hair going about the speed of light.  
  
"Guys, IfoundahairlinecrackanditsadoorandIwannagoinvestigatebecauseI'msoexcited!!!!!"  
  
"What?" Draco and I both asked the now in focus Missy.  
  
"I found a hairline crack in the library corner and its a door actually and i wanna go exploring!!!" she said, squealing.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll go." Draco said, chivalrously.  
  
I can't let them leave by themselves anywhere, so, I *had* to go.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Missy... You didn't say that this was in the restricted area."  
  
She looked at me questioning.  
  
"And you're not going to go?"  
  
Draco and I sighed, as she dragged us into the door.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Well, Missy isn't listening to us anymore, so she wouldn't notice if we called her a big fat meanie toot-toot head." I said, frowning.  
  
She just went on humming, dragging us.  
  
"You know, you could at least talk to us." Draco said, annoyed.  
  
Hum, De-Hum-Hum.  
  
"Missy!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Missy!"  
  
No response for him, either.  
  
"Crap, she's gone into deep thoughts mode. Not even an Atom Bomb would snap her out of it."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed that every now and then."  
  
All of a sudden, I heard a muffled, 'WHUMP!' sound, and Draco was gone from my side.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Draco?" I repeated, a lil scared.  
  
//WHUMP!!//  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I woke up to a dripping sound.  
  
Even the most innocent sounds can be frightening when you are all alone, you know.  
  
Even the cute little squeak of a mouse.  
  
It reminded me of the time that Draco and Missy were attempting to teach me French, and they were talking about the little mouse on the island, saying, 'Au Secour, Au Secour!" Which means, send help, or something like that.  
  
And that thought reminded me of 'Where in the hell am I, and are Draco and Missy okay?'  
  
And, with that thought, I heard a familiar whisper from across the room. Draco was whispering.  
  
"Damy? Where are you?"  
  
"Over here." I managed to say, my limbs stiff as I crawled towards his voice.  
  
We smacked into each other as we both scrabbled in the darkness.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. Where's Missy?" I asked, since it was obvious he was up before me.  
  
"Across the hall. I can tell its her. Crap, I think I hear footsteps."  
  
Indeed, he had. Sharp, rapt footsteps as they approached her cell. I could tell that words were exchanged, and then, I heard several more pairs of footsteps walking towards her cell. Lights flared on, and then, I saw Lucius smacking Missy around, and then, he... Oh God, he...   
Suffice it to say, rape is horrible, especially to one's best friend, and so, I will not go into detail, because Missy herself had described as much as possible...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
And then, the time came that they dragged me away as Missy started singing. I didn't remember the words, but, the melody of them... And I heard Draco call out to me to go to that place in my head, the castle that he and I built while Missy was being defiled.  
  
But I don't think it will work.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
They don't beat me or anything, which I find is very odd, but they do say ominoius things to me, and then, they set me down in and empty chamber. Completely black except for a small candle, and then, I heard shuffling footsteps moving outside the ring of candle light.  
  
I'm so scared at that moment.  
  
Then, he steps into view.  
  
The Dark Lord.  
  
Not much fanfare, I know.  
  
And then, he walks up to me, conjures a chair, and sits.  
  
"Hello, Damien."  
  
Frightened silence, you know. The kind that humms into your eardrums, making them want to ring, but always stopping at that point.  
  
"Well, have you enjoyed your little visit to the Catacombs?"  
  
"The... the what?" I say, amazed.  
  
"The Catacombs. The place where teachers and students who have no relatives and die get buried. Why, Nearly Headless Nick, the Fat Friar, the Grey Lady, and The Bloody Baron all reside here."  
  
"Oh." A frightened half-sob.  
  
"Well, have you seen anything unusual?"  
  
"Your henchmen raped Missy." I say, my throat stuck suddenly, at that point where it sticks and unsticks.  
  
"Hmm. She deserved it."  
  
"No she didn't, you scum bag." Weak insult, but somehow it hit home with him.  
  
"Ssss...." he said, inhaling breath sharply. "You shouldn't insult blood relatives."  
  
"What about the Sacksville-Bagginses, and Bilbo, huh?" I say, getting bolder and more stupid by the minute.  
  
"They took his spoons. Bilbo had a right to be angry."  
  
"Your henchmen took Missy. I have a right to be angry." I say, snarling now.  
  
"Aah, but I only captured those two becasue of you."  
  
Pure sick dread washed over me right then.  
  
"What... What do you... mean?"  
  
"The girl, Missy, you are tired of babysitting her, yes?"  
  
Another wash of fear, the type that glues your mouth shut.  
  
"And the boy. He was being offensive and rude to you. Naughty thing."  
  
My mouth finally came unglued from anger, as my hair burst into flames.  
  
"I DID NOT WANT THAT YOU FREAK OF NATURE!! YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A RIDDLE!!!! SHUT UP!!!"  
  
He only laughed, and doused my hair with a flick of his wand.  
  
"A proposition, Damien."  
  
"Sounds good. You let us go, and remove that fucking mark from Missy's arm, and then I won't kill you."  
  
"Hahaha... " he chuckled. "You, kill me? I have an even better proposition. Join the ranks of my Death-Eaters, and I will spare your friend's lives. And, I will give you what you desire most."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"An escape from your fears."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fears, Damien. An escape from your fears, my boy. For if you don't find an escape, they will eat you up."  
  
And with that, he spun his wand, mumbled some words, and slapped me with his wand, hard, across the face. And, I was vapored to another place.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I saw the memory castle far away in the horizon. I looked around my settings, on the look-out for anything. The night sky twinkled with stars, the shining stars, and then, a stage materialized right in front of me. A piano fell out of nowhere, and Grandpa stepped up from it, and started speaking in garbled New Orleans.  
  
"Bonjour, Damy! What has been up lately? C'est chouette?"  
  
I was completely floored.  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
He smiled at me, and his teeth grew sharper and more pronounced. He was now dressed in an old pinstripe jacket with suspenders on underneath, and his pants were a brownish khaki. He had on an old, old, straw hat that had a line down the middle, and then he went and stepped back towards the piano. He had a large cleaver in one hand, and then, he slit each wrist and played the piano, the thick crimson goo spreading all over the keys. He was very clearly playing Bonfire in the Piano by Keiko Matsui. I cringed in horror as he started laughing a truly demonic laugh, his eyes shining red, and flames spreading around and inside of the piano. A true Bonfire in the Piano was happening.  
  
Why did this scare me?  
  
My father heard voices, and they wouldn't go away. He could hear spirits, and then, he slit his wrists playing the piano in our living room, because they wouldn't stop.  
  
Well, the next thing that happened was that the stage's curtains were drawn back, and this is what I saw.  
  
Kevin, Missy, and Ron all dressed up as dancers from the Lady Marmalade music video, and they all sauntered down the stage, as I felt hot breath on the back of my back, and the plant was softly singing the words to Lady Marmalade. He slid a tentacle over each limb, and held me firmly in place.  
  
//Voulez Vouz Cou Che et C'est chouette, nes't pas...//  
  
Missy walked up first, and punched me in the gut so hard the wind was knocked out of me. Then, she slapped my face, left a bruise, and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Now you can hear voices, too, Damien."  
  
I felt my entire head pop, change, and I heard a low murmur, a low throb in my ears, and then, I was hit by a spell that made me completely motionless, stuck in my posture.  
  
Kevin and Ron ripped off what little clothes they had on, kissed like animals, then, bended and folded my body so that my legs were touchinng my stomach, sticking North up into the sky. Then, they proceeded to rip off my clothes. Kevin lined himself up with my rear, and Ron opened my jaw, wide.  
  
Kevin tapped the plant, and said, "NOW!!!", and the plant smashed me down onto Kevin's member, and Ron had started thrusting into my mouth.  
  
I felt dirty, used, and hated, because the thrum had turned into evil voices, telling me I was no good, and I wanted to wake up from this dream, I did so bad, and then, I did.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Thank God we snapped him out of it so early. Any longer and he would have been fried forever."  
  
"You didn't have to explain that."  
  
"Sorry, they told me I needed to explain everything."  
  
I slowly opened an eye, and saw 2 figures above me, and they both looked like Angels.  
  
The first one who was speaking about the rules had pale skin, and blue eyes, and was wearing dark everything. I should let Missy describe him later on, becasue he's eventually very important to her.  
  
The second one, though, the apparently new one, I will describe. he was breath-taking, Brown, curly hair, dressed in midnight black, black eyeshadow on his deep blue eyes, a mouth that was slightly twisted upwards, and jewellry all over, gothic metal jewlery, and he was so beautiful. Breath-taking, like a Fallen Angel.  
  
"Whatever. Oh My God, he's awake. Get him up, Donavin."  
  
"Okay. You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." I said, still shaking as they led me to a large hall.   
  
Too many Death-Eaters were sitting in a large hall full of bones, at a large table, with the Dark Lord at the top of the table. He raised hs goblet towards us all, and he drank it down. Lucius escorted the three of us to a table, and then started rubbing my shoulders. Immediately the shivering and pain went away, and the thoughts of the fears went away, and then, he bent down and kissed my neck. And that kiss had a few sharp pricks of pain in it, but it was oh-so-delicious pain, pain which I could never have enough of, and I knew right then that Lucius could drive away my fears, and he was mine, oh-so-completely, and that I was, more accurately, his.  
  
"So you are a Death-Eater?" Voldemort asked, his eyebrows raising in expectation.  
  
"Yup. If it'll do this to me!" I said, pointing at Lucius, who was expertly nibbling on my neck.  
  
"Good, then. Here you are, Damien."  
  
And with that, his wand touched my arm, and blood flowed out of it and swirled on my arm, and made a dark black skull with a snake sticking ut of it. I smiled at Lucius, and he started rubbing my shoulders again, as I passed out from the pain of it digging into my skin...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I woke up and Lucius was beside me, smiling. He dragged me out of bed, and we walked towards Missy's cell, I think, because that's where we eventually wound up, meeting Krisstopher, and Donavin's faces talking to the prisoner's.  
  
"Time's up. Report to the base. We'll resume watching."  
  
"We're not finished talking."  
  
"Lucius said now." I said, growling.  
  
"So?"  
  
"That means now."  
  
And with that, I had knocked Kriss out with a swift punch to the jaw.  
  
And you know the rest. 


End file.
